Precious Moments
by iheartShules
Summary: Joss and John finally learn the gender of their child. Then their wedding plans get hijacked by their friends, they need to find a lost wedding dress, and fight over parties that they don't even want. And that's all leading up to their wonderful wedding. ::FLUFF ALERT! This is the 7th installment of Moments series. Rating might go up for a future chapt!(insert creepy winking)::
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I know you guys have been patiently waiting for the next installment in the Moments series, so with no further ado here it is. Hopefully it's worth the wait, I can guarantee this story has lots of mushy fluff, a little humor, and some romance :D Poor John his proposal was lacking, but he has his moments in this story! **_

_**Two quick things, first Frankie makes his appearance in this story again, if you have not read the previous stories of the Moments series this might be a little odd to you, but in all honesty you probably could read this without having to read the previous stories. Frankie is Joss's gay best friend whom has a very particular sense of humor, his life partner is Craig who is mundane compared to Frankie, and he enjoys hitting on John because he's a major flirt :D **__**Secondly, you learn what Joss is having in the first chapter, I was gonna string you guys along but with the wedding you are already waiting for I figured why not give you something early on lol. Plus the reveal of their baby's gender will play throughout the small story. Okay I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this!**_

* * *

"_Going to the chapel and we're…GONNA get marr-arri-ed_," Joss rubbed her tummy as she hummed her new favorite oldie as she danced in her underwear in her bedroom. "Hear that baby? Your daddy and I are gonna get married." She held out her left hand where the giant engagement glittered on her finger, she needed to decide on what to wear soon. She rubbed her tummy, as she threw her closet open. Today was moving day, Finch had gotten them a cushy new three bedroom apartment in a great area of New York. It was close to work, close to school for Taylor, and best of all she and John got to live together. It had been an early wedding present from Finch. Joss grinned eyeing the slight swell to her tummy. She was just over a little over five months now, her breasts felt bigger and more tender, and she was getting a very noticeable bump.

Joss needed to get married soon. The wedding was still two days away; Frankie and his partner Craig would be arriving from California late tonight. Joss had a doctor's appointment, then she was gonna swing by the new place and help unpack if John allowed her. Taylor and John ganged up on her all the time, not allowing her to do much of anything. Joss sighed, she was trying to get used to it because they were just being overprotective, worried about her having a child at the age she was and worried for her health. She was truly blessed to have such caring men in her life. But it wasn't just the future father to be and future sibling to be that were constantly trying to do things for her. She had Finch and Fusco to deal with as well. Joss decided she needed some girlfriends. Joss heard her cell ring, she grabbed a pretty stretchy blue dress, grateful for the week off to get ready to move, get married, and have a few days with her family before heading back to work. Joss smiled as she saw whose name it was.

"No I still don't know the sex of the baby," she answered instead of greeting Frankie, since she already knew what he was gonna ask.

"Jocelyn, no hello, no how are you, no wonderful to hear from you Frankie? What type of friend are you?" Joss felt her smile get wider. Frankie had to be the weirdest but the greatest best friend a girl could have.

"The type that knows her best friend, especially since said best friend has called EVERYDAY to find out if I found out the sex of the baby yet."

"How's your sex god, John doing, getting nervous about becoming a husband?"

"If he is, he hasn't said anything." she pulled her dress on flicking her hair from beneath the fabric. "How's Craig?"

"Anxious."

"Why?"

"He wants to meet your love bunny. I have to say between Craig and I, we might make your sex god feel uncomfortable." she rolled her eyes.

"John will be fine, just don't try to hop in the shower with him, those rights are reserved for me only," she teased.

"Damn you, haven't you heard of sharing or did you miss that day in kindergarten? If my memory serves me right, you were absent that day!" She snickered. "You have gotten my maid of honor's dress haven't you?" Joss let out a full blown snort of laughter at that.

"Yes, your tux is all ready for you on stand by along with John's, Fusco's, and Finch's." When she had asked Frankie to be her stand in maid of honor he had been thrilled, except for when she told him no outrageous suits. Her mother and son were going to walk with her down the aisle. She smiled remembering when her mother first met John, she had been so sweet to him, so maternal which Joss believed shocked him a bit. "John wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a giant wedding, so its small." She was alright with that as long as John, her son, her mother, and her select friends were there, she was happy.

"Oh no no no no no no! Jocelyn, you settled for a tiny wedding with your first husband, this is the love of your life, you should have your dream wedding you always talked about."

"No, John can't have that."

"John Schmon, you need the wedding you always dreamed of. Remember, you talked about being carted in by WHITE horses, in a carriage, it was stolen from Cinderella but who cares! You wanted to get married in front of hundreds of people, while violinists played 'Best Thing that Ever Happened to Me'."

"Frankie, John can't have a big wedding."

"Why not?"

"Because he just-just can't." well she couldn't explain so the best explanation was the most vague, right?

"There's something you're not telling me about your sex god isn't there? He doesn't look like some investment banker to me. Too hot to be one." She scoffed, what did John's looks have to do with him not being an investment banker? "Okay so no hundreds of people, but why not the horse and carriage and the violinists?"

"Because I'm not ten any longer!"

"True, that song is too old now how about Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me'?"

"Oh god."

"How about Barry Manilow?"

"Are you trying to make me queasy?" she demanded.

"Okay, try this one on for size, Nick Lachey's 'This I Swear'," she rolled her eyes. "Not a dry eye in the house after that one."

"FRANKIE! No violinists."

"Well that song can be the one you dance too as husband and wife."

"John's not a dancer."

"How do you know? Does he dance for you naked, please say yes, and please say Craig and I are invited next time?" she laughed. "We'll bring the popcorn, and our camera."

"I'm not answering that question." She couldn't get John to dance with her in clothes, how was she ever going to get him to dance for her naked?

"So he does."

"I didn't say yes or no."

"But your refusal to answer is an answer in itself." she furrowed her brows. There was no way in arguing with Frankie's logic. "So darling, where is your naked dancer at?"

"Out." she answered vaguely. He was out alright, out saving the world. She turned when she heard the front door to her apartment open. "Actually John is back," she grinned.

"Put your sex god on the phone, I need to speak with him, man to man." She hurried out. Joss felt another hot urge to grab her fiancé, throw him on the bed, and have her wicked way with him. That was one of the pregnancy symptoms she thoroughly enjoyed. At first it had been quite embarrassing and inconvenient when she needed him while he was saving the world, but now she felt a bit more comfortable with the 'issue'. John loved the issue, though he was tired most of the time, but had no real complaints. It wasn't nearly as bad as earlier, but she still craved John a lot. He had a hand behind his back, a smile on his face.

"Sorry no can do, Frankie."

"About to jump his bones, huh?"

"Yes." she breathed hanging up on Frankie.

"Close your eyes."

"No, the bedroom now."

"In a minute."

"Tell that to my raging hormones, a minute is ten years to them." She hurried to him. He swung his arm out and held a big bouquet of roses. She stared.

"What are these for?"

"Does there have to be a reason to give the woman you love roses?"

"For you, yes."

"Why for me?"

"Because John, you're not romantic."

"True." he conceded just a tiniest bit.

"I mean look how we got engaged." she chuckled taking the bouquet of roses from him to inhale. They were beautiful.

"It would have been romantic had you waited, instead you attacked me in bed forcing me to ask you."

"First off you were so tense about it, as if I would say no! What were you thinking? Secondly no one can force you to do anything, John, but it doesn't matter because that's not how I remember it." She inhaled them again, taking them with her to the kitchen so she could put them in a vase. She paused. How was she supposed to put these in a vase when everything she owned was packed in boxes for moving today?

"Oh its not? You don't remember jumping on the bed saying yes over and over again."

"Nope, I remember just the bit where you asked me to marry you while naked."

"Selective memory, is that a pregnancy symptom too?" She chuckled before putting the roses on the counter to twirl and wrap her arms around his neck.

"No, I just like to tease you, but you know what pregnancy symptom I have that seems never ending, my sex drive is in overdrive. I only have a few minutes before I need to bust a move for my doctor's appointment, so bed now." She pushed out of his arms trying to tug him towards her bedroom.

"You have a doctor's appointment? I'll come with you." she really wished he hadn't said it like that! Her gaze dropped to his crotch, before flicking back up.

"Yes, fine, whatever, we need to get a move on. I have needs you know, you don't have a baby growing inside you playing with your hormones, have a heart, John." He laughed. "It'll take ten seconds to get undressed, we can have five minutes of pleasure, and we'll hightail it out of here to get to my appointment." she tugged on his hand again.

"Five minutes? That's your offer?"

"Yes, five minutes of bliss and that's about all since I do have a doctor's appointment to get to which is at least a ten minute drive."

"Speed so we can have seven minutes," he whispered in her ear as he picked her up.

"You're telling me, Jocelyn Carter, the woman that rarely breaks any rules to speed? John, I could get a ticket."

"But you could get seven minutes of me pleasuring you. Live a little," his hot whisper was captivating as he carried her to her bedroom.

"You, John Reese, are a bad influence." she moaned as he laid on the bed.

"You love it."

"Yes I do." She grinned yanking him down to her.

* * *

"I'm late, thanks to you." she snapped as she sat awaiting her doctor. John smiled as he stood next to her, while she sat on the cushy bed, both of them eyeing the plastic baby doll inside an uterus. "I hate being late."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that wanted more than seven minutes," he reminded and she lifted her chin defiantly. Oh right, like it was all her! John Reese loved to make love to her. Her eyes slid up to the smug look on his face.

"Well you shouldn't have done that with your tongue, maybe then I wouldn't have asked for more minutes," she sniffed refusing to blame herself for being late. He didn't have to use that wicked tongue of his, no siree it was all his fault.

"Asked? Try you begged, Joss."

"Oh look who's got selective memory now!" she scoffed when the door opened. Her doctor, Pauline Ross was a sweetheart and she specialized in late in life pregnancies. Finch had wanted the best of the best for them and she was grateful for it. Pauline was an amazing doctor.

"Hello Jocelyn, glad that you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Sorry I was a bit caught up with things, I lost track of time." She flicked a glare at John who looked at the doctor innocently, until they looked at her and they sparkled with mischief.

"She was definitely preoccupied, she didn't want to get out of bed." The doctor nodded and when she looked away Joss reached out and swatted his arm. He grinned before taking a step away from her so she couldn't reach him. "I had to remind her A LOT." her lips thinned into an irritated frown, he was so sleeping on the couch tonight!

"Are you still experiencing the increased sex drive, Jocelyn?" the doctor asked getting on with the appointment thankfully.

"Yes I _was_, although it might just have gotten better in the last minute or so." She shot him a blazing look which he just smiled at.

"How's your morning sickness, I know you were experiencing extreme vomiting and nausea; has it faded?"

"For the most part, but I still get sick every now and then."

She nodded. "Any fatigue?"

"A little." more like a lot, she was always nodding off early which annoyed her. When she was pregnant with Taylor, she hadn't been so tired must be because she was older.

The doctor nodded scribbling something down before she pulled up the ultrasound machine. "You are 20 weeks now, would you two like to know the gender?" Joss eyed John, more than happy to learn what gender they were having so she could shut Frankie up. John just merely shrugged.

"As long as it's healthy," which caused her to cock a brow at him.

"So you two want to be surprised then?" the doctor looked between them both. She eyed John incredulously. This from the man that nearly took apart New York looking for her when she had surprised him with sex! Like he could wait until she gave birth to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"You really want to be surprised?"

"Why does that seem so farfetched?"

"Because don't you remember when I surprised you with sex? You nearly flipped on me when I blindfolded you, asking where I was taking you, you couldn't wait five minutes to know. How are you going to wait another almost four months to know what gender the baby is?"

"Thank you Joss, for announcing our sex life to the world." His cheeks heated up and the doctor chuckled.

"I'm not, just to the doctor and like she doesn't know that we were having sex which was why we were late!"

"I'll come back in a few minutes, let you two decide." The doctor smiled as she slid from the chair, leaving the room. She eyed John who was jovially eyeing her back.

"So you want to know the gender, Joss?"

"Yes, I want to know if I'm having a boy or a girl. I mean don't you?"

"I just want the baby healthy," his hand immediately going to her stomach, touching her belly. He whispered something before kissing her belly and moving back up to her to kiss her warmly on the lips. Mmmmm, she wrapped an arm around his neck, wondering if they had enough time before the doctor came back in? But he seemed to have other ideas as he pushed out of the kiss.

"You want to know the sex of the baby? We can find out."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." the doctor entered again after a few moments and she reluctantly relinquished her hold on her future husband.

"So?"

"We want to know if it's a boy or girl." she smiled the doctor nodded her head. She and John remained silent while the doctor proceeded to get on with the ultrasound.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" John asked leaning in to eye the screen, blocking her view of the beautiful sight. Like he knew how to read the screen!

"Well, this is interesting." she felt panicked at the way the doctor sounded amused and thoughtful.

"Interesting…what the hell does that mean? What am I giving birth to?" Joss struggled to see around John, she felt her heart thump hard, her first inclination was jump to the worst case scenario.

"You are having a boy," she let out a sigh of relief, hating the doctor for scaring her like that, and John grinned as he turned to look back at her.

"We're having a boy," he whispered. His blue eyes misted over before pressing his lips to hers, and she sighed happily. She was having another boy. Taylor was going to be thrilled to learn he was going to have a little brother.

"And a girl." Joss's eyes snapped open as John stiffened. She shoved him back when the doctor spoke again. John looked as shell shocked as she felt.

"W-what do you mean '_and a girl_?' My child is what 'a boy and a girl'." The doctor laughed gently at her. Well it had to be that because if not, that meant she was having-

"No, I mean I have two heartbeats, your previous ultrasound only picked up the one, it looks like the boy was blocking your little girl. He's already protective." the doctor grinned. She pointed to the screen. "See this, that's your little girl." Joss stared at the screen. Her heart nearly burst from love as she eyed the screen, but quickly panic began bubbling up again.

"But but but," she was speechless, she never in her life thought she would be having another child after Taylor, but here she was having twins. TWINS. "I can't be pregnant with twins," she tried to rationalize it. "I'm too old." Her eyes lifted to John who looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Was he going to faint?

"Jocelyn, it isn't out of the realm of possibility. In fact, most studies show that women above the age of 35 are more at risk at having multiple pregnancies whether its due to fertility drugs or not. You were showing the early signs of a twin pregnancy, I just didn't think it was the case when I couldn't find the second heartbeat."

"You thought I was having twins before?" Why hadn't she said anything?

"Well your severe back pain you were experiencing was sort of a first clue. However your little boy was blocking your little girl." The doctor smiled sweetly before looking at John. "How are you doing father? You look a little pale." she looked up at him, seeing that was the truth. He looked like he had been sucker punched multiple times.

"Fine," he said, though he certainly didn't look 'fine.'

"It's an adjustment for you both, I'll give you both some pamphlets to read about twin pregnancies. Now that I've confirmed my suspicion I want to schedule more frequent routine checkups, Jocelyn. With your age, plus having a multiple baby pregnancy there are more risk factors; I want both your babies and you healthy. I want to advise you both that most women, but not all, end up going into labor earlier; also there is a higher chance of needing a Cesarean section delivery." she just nodded her head with her mouth slightly agape. She didn't hear anything else the doctor said. All she could focus on right now was the fact that she was having twins!

* * *

Author's note: Yes its twins because I had an even amount of boy and girl votes, so it was either twins or finding a friend of mine that had no clue about the show to see what they chose. So I went the venue of twin pregnancy, which is the best of both worlds they can get one of each. This story will have literally ZERO angst, unlike my other stories of torture, suicide attempts, and destruction hahahahahahahaha.

Thank you to Elaine for reading this for me, I adore you for helping me with my stories with proofing and being my sounding board helping me get my jumbled thoughts together :D

Thank you to everyone that has been patiently waiting for this next installment to the Moments series, there is some romance, a lot of fun, and a wedding that's coming for our peeps. I have one more Moments story outlined, then quite possibly one tiny thing after that, and I'm thinking of retiring the Moments series. Not quite sure, maybe I'll write a companion series that a reviewer suggested called 'Family Series' where its all fluff and all about their babies/family life which would be extremely different for me, since I have never written something like that but I'm sure I'd have a lot of fun trying it :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Twins, John! You knocked me up with twins!" John drove himself and Joss to their new loft. He was still shocked and in awe of the fact that he was having a boy and a girl. He smiled as he continued driving. He had been just hoping to have a healthy child, the gender did not matter to him. But now, now he was getting to have both. "How damn fertile is your sperm? There better not be anymore in there." she absently rubbed her belly while she freaked out, he thought it was kind of cute, the normally level headed Jocelyn Carter freaking. But he wasn't fairing much better but he was trying to be her rock.

"Joss, its not that huge of a deal; other women have had twins."

"You're a man, you don't get a vote."

"What? Why?"

"I don't see you pushing a baby out of you!" he laughed softly, but it ceased immediately when he felt the hot glare on him. Maybe it was a stupid idea to laugh at the mother to be.

"Joss, that's physically impossible," he said gently. "The doctor said that you are taking care of yourself really well, she's impressed," he said, trying to steer her away from thinking about the twins aspect too much.

"John, one baby is hard enough to take care of, but two, two is a lot harder. We both have stressful jobs and-" he pulled off to the side of the road, sliding the gearshift into park. He turned to eye her, touching her cheek gently and lovingly.

"I love you and we'll make it work."

"Two babies," tears slid down her cheeks. "How are we going to handle two babies? I'm an NYPD homicide detective and you, you have a death certificate."

"Joss, its going to be okay. Nothing will ever hurt you, Taylor, or these babies. I can promise you that. I'll protect all of you with my life." She shifted her watery gaze to him. She smiled softly.

"I know that, thank you for letting me freak out. I know you are too," she sighed pulling him to her to kiss him. He kissed her lightly before pushing back. He recognized that look.

"No sex in the car until you aren't pregnant anymore." She pouted. "The doctor said you need to take it easy."

"She didn't mean I couldn't have sex."

"You're right, she didn't say we couldn't have sex, but we aren't having sex in the car." He remained stern on this one aspect. He wasn't having the mother of his twins, the love of his life trying to contort while they had sex in the car. He wanted her comfortable.

"John, before I get too fat and you are turned off by my body we need to get it on as many times as I can get." he eyed her appalled that she would ever think he wouldn't be turned on by her!

"I will never be turned off by your body, you are pregnant with my children, that is a beautiful thing."

"Oh god, will you just tear off my clothes and have sex with me already."

"No sex in the car!" he wasn't budging on this.

Joss folded her arms across her chest. "I remember a time when you enjoyed having sex in the car with me, it was only a few months ago!"

"That was before you became pregnant with my twins, and getting you in the backseat of my car sounded like heaven. Now I want my future wife and the mother of my children to be comfortable, not cramped in the back of my car."

"John you can't say beautiful things like that and withhold sex. Its cruel." he pulled out back onto the road.

"Who said I was withholding anything, I'll be on top of you once we are back at home, you're not the only one that has urges, Joss." He grinned, which she shared in. "I want to be inside you so badly, and I don't even have raging hormones."

"No you're just a man, sex is all you think about." He laughed, like she was one to talk. She loved having sex. "Well speed up, at this rate I'll be giving birth to our children before you get us to the loft so you can make love to me over and over again."

"We're almost there, a few more minutes won't kill you."

"My hormones might. I now have two babies playing tricks on my body, so I'm going to be twice as randy."

"You're just randy."

"True, so speed up."

"Oh so now its okay to speed, huh?" he chuckled as he pulled up to their new place. The movers should be finished, Fusco had been gracious enough to be there for the movers from both of their apartments. Joss was out of the car, quickly waiting impatiently for him on the sidewalk as he climbed out. He moaned when his phone rang.

"NO!" she leaned her head back as she eyed the sky. "Don't answer it," she pleaded as she bounded her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pretend it's a wrong number, just long enough for you to sate my needs."

"Joss, I can't," he said regretfully, she leaned her head against his chest dejectedly as he answered the phone. Of course this was his luck. John wanted to get her alone so he could be with her, not just for her needs but for his own. "New number, Finch?" he barked into the phone.

"Yes," Finch sounded unsure and he sort of felt bad for being in such a foul mood as he answered the phone. It wasn't Finch's fault he needed to bed Joss like nobody's business. "It's a little peculiar of a case, I'll explain more when you get here."

"I'll be there soon." he sighed.

"Mr. Reese, if I may…" before he could hang up on him he heard Finch's voice filter over the phone. Joss was lightly beating her forehead against his chest.

"What Finch?" he asked in a lighter tone.

"Bring Jocelyn with you." His brows rose high. Finch wasn't too happy with her knowing about the numbers, but he hadn't allowed her to be in the library before.

"Why?"

"Because I need her help too on this particular number, she's going to be helping you."

"Finch, she's pregnant." Her head immediately snapped up at that.

"What's going on?"

"Finch wants me to bring you to our HQ, so you can help me with the new number." Her sad eyes immediately cleared up, a smile filled her face.

"Tell him yes!"

"You're pregnant." She pushed out of his arms to peer up at him.

"So? I've been working cases at the precinct, why can't I help with your number?" she crossed her arms across her chest again. She was giving him that determined look again, she reserved it for him when they beginning an argument.

"Because Fusco is with you, he does the heavy lifting, and I make sure nothing harms you."

"So what? Things could come up, I'm helping you, besides Finch wants me there too. I was never invited before and I want to see where my future husband works."

"Joss working on this number might be too stressful for you and the babies." his free hand went to her small belly through her coat.

"Babies? Mr. Reese, as in plural, as in more than one baby?" Finch's voice filtered through his ear, he had forgotten Finch was on the other end.

"Yes Finch, Joss is having twins." He heard a gleeful sound escape his friend and employer.

"Twins, oh joy, two babies to dote on."

"A boy and a girl, Finch." she called out. He heard him typing away.

"What are you doing Finch?"

"I'm looking up cribs, car seats, binkies," binkies what the hell was a binky? "Oh just hurry, I'll have it all printed out for you two to pick from."

"All, what do you mean by all?" But Finch hung up on him. "He hung up on me." he looked incredulous.

"Lets go," she sidestepped him as she climbed into his car on the driver's side. He whirled around, staring down at her as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Don't you think you need to go upstairs to our apartment, allow Fusco to go?"

"Nope, I can call him to tell him he can go, the moment I leave you'll ditch me."

"I wouldn't ditch you, I would just strategically leave you behind."

"How is that different from ditching me, John?"

"It sounds nicer," he sighed as he walked around the car to climb into the passenger side seat. He shut the door with a soft thud, John leaned his head back against the headrest. "At this street take a right," he sighed as she pulled away from the curb, listening to his directions. While he directed her to the library she called Fusco to relieve him from apartment sitting when the movers were gone. She pulled up to the abandoned library and she furrowed her brows.

"My future husband works here, this could fall down around your and Finch's head!"

"It's not that bad Joss." he smiled softly, as he climbed out.

"Not that bad, I've seen ant hills built better."

"Cute, but this is the best place; its owned by Finch; its in limbo; no one will ever look for Finch and I here. Plus the inside looks a little better than the outside." John assured his overly skeptic fiancé. She didn't look appeased as she followed him towards the door. Her dismay vanished as they walked into the library.

"Okay, its not THAT bad."

"Hello Jocelyn," she was greeted by Finch as they walked down the long hall to where it opened to a much wider area. Finch was seated behind multiple computers, Bear in his doggie bed looking up at her, his tail thumping hard. He petted the dog and she did the same.

"Hey Finch, I finally get an invite, only took me getting engaged to John to get one," she sniffed.

"Yes, well as I told you before I'm a very private person."

"Yeah. So you summoned us, what's up?" Finch's lips twitched into a smile before he pointed to a stack of papers.

"Before we get to that Jocelyn, I need you and John to look these over." he patted the top page. He looked over her shoulder as she picked up the large stapled packet of papers.

"Finch, this is baby stuff."

"I know with you having twins, I need to make sure you and Mr. Reese are ready for the babies."

"But, we can't afford these things, right John?" She scoffed at the one crib, it was five hundred dollars. There were pages upon pages of cribs. He sighed, he had known they needed a crib, carseat, diapers, and clothes, after that he hadn't realized everything else that was needed. John smirked when he saw what page she flipped too.

"What's this?" he pointed with a wink to her, which she eyed suspiciously before looking down.

"It's a breast pump," she bumped his hip with hers playfully. His eyes raised when he saw there was at least three pages of different breast pumps.

"Joss, would you like electric or manual breast pump because there are several to choose from in either category." he took the packet of papers from her.

"Manual and I'll make you do the work."

"My pleasure." She rolled her eyes before looking back at Finch, who was eyeing them with a happy look on his face. He sighed when he saw checkmarks near every category, thinking he knew what they meant, but wanted to be sure.

"Finch, what are these checkmarks for?"

"Those are all the items I'll be purchasing myself for your two bundles of joy." she leaned over to look at the checkmarks.

"Finch, there is checkmarks near every category."

"Yes, Jocelyn, both you and Mr. Reese will accompany me to the baby store of course, but I'm buying everything. It's my baby gift to you."

"I thought that the working Hawaiian vacation was!"

"No, that was Finch helping me try to ask you to marry me, plus we had a number."

"I can't let you purchase all this stuff."

"I'm a billionaire, Jocelyn, you and Mr. Reese are my dear friends and I wish to be apart of your children's lives." he looked up from the packet of papers, smiling softly at his friend and employer. Finch had saved his life, given him a reason to go on, which he had him to thank because if he hadn't he wouldn't ever have fallen in love with Joss, he probably wouldn't even be alive right now

"You are, the twins are going to love their uncle Harold," she assured the elder man with a light touch to his arm. She seemed to sense Harold's sadness over his own inability to have children. Finch nodded, and a smile filled his face once more.

"Then its settled we will go baby shopping when its convenient for you both." she looked at him helplessly, he knew she felt unaccustomed to accepting such a gift, but he shrugged. Once Harold had his mind set on something he never strayed. He turned to look behind him to the glass board where a man's photo was taped to.

"Who is he?"

"He is the manager at The Peninsula New York, he's the age of fifty six years old, and he's married to his high school sweetheart for thirty six years." he turned to look back at Finch, confused a little.

"You said the case was a bit peculiar, why?"

"Well, he's a bit of a recluse, no digital footprint that I can see, and he'll be elusive. It's peculiar because I'm sending you both in tonight on a stakeout of sorts to see if you can get any visual on him. Now please go try to get eyes on him, the room I booked for you is under Warren, have fun I already packed a small suitcase for you both. Its in the trunk of my car. Taylor, is happy to stay with his grandmother to give you to a chance to stakeout this hotel." Finch was speaking a mile a minute, and he felt like he was being set up or something, but he couldn't say for sure since Finch wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.

"Finch, what-"

"Go on, Mr. Reese." he narrowed his eyes on him when he shooed him, but Joss happily tugged on his arm.

"Come on John." She tugged him with her, carrying their packet of papers for the baby stuff to the exit. "Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth." she whispered. They both missed Finch's smile as they left.

"Joss, this seems a little weird doesn't it?" he said as they exited the library, going towards Finch's car.

"What?" she demanded opening the driver's side door, finding the trunk button, popping it open. She slammed the door shut before hurrying towards the trunk.

"He said the case was peculiar, but he's the one acting peculiar. This man, this manager of this five star hotel is a recluse? He needs both of us to stakeout the hotel?"

"It smells like a setup, but do you really care?" she grinned holding up the small suitcase, unzipping it to peer inside.

"No ugly Hawaiian shirts in there right?" the last time Finch had packed for him, it looked like someone had thrown up on him multiple times.

"Nope, just a pair of dress pants, and unfortunately for me-a change of boxers, some socks, and an undershirt for you." She smiled before looking back in the bag. "And for me…" she trailed off frowning at what she saw.

"He packed clothes for you." he frowned too. He had a vision of her delightfully naked the entire night and morning. She could cover her gorgeous body up with her coat and that would be all.

"Hey, I get a change of clothes too you know." She chuckled, seeing the gleam in his eyes as he eyed her body. "But he packed me a hoodie and matching pants." she sighed. John peered inside.

"Its your favorite purple hoodie and matching pants though."

"Yes, BUT we will be leaving a fancy New York hotel you are going to be leaving in your dress pants and me, I'm going to be leaving in sweats!"

"He just wanted you comfortable."

"We need to stop allowing him to pack for us." She sighed slamming the trunk shut before taking his hand as they walked slowly back towards his car.

"Joss, you don't care that this sounds and feels exactly like a setup?"

"Nope, I get you all to myself in a fancy New York hotel, I could kiss Finch."

"What about our place?"

"The boxes will remain packed, for an extra day. Who cares." she grinned. "Besides we aren't even sure if this is a setup or not."

"It's got to be a setup," He smiled down at her. "But if there is no new real number, spending the night with you at a fancy New York hotel sounds perfect." he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. "No interruptions, no Taylor, I can be inside you finally," he whispered and she shuddered. "Pleasure you all night long."

"No more talk, lets go."

"First we need to make sure he's not a real new number."

"You know how to be a buzz kill don't you John?" she sighed as they climbed into his car after flinging the lone bag in the backseat of his car. He smiled as they pulled away from the library and began driving to the hotel. He couldn't wait till these few days were over, so he could make her his in every way. 

* * *

Author's note: utter fluff that's what this story is gonna be, last story was an actual real number this time everyone including our peeps can tell this is a setup...the real question is why? The next chapter has MORE fluff, and maybe something that could bump the rating up I'll have to decide if its enough to bump up from T to M not sure.

Thank you for reading as always iheartu, tomorrow I'm gonna update Time Lapse :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor Warning: some smut in this chapter so its rated extremely high T, but its not too smutty.**

* * *

"I've driven by this place a bunch of times, but never did I think one day I'd get to stay in a room here," she sighed as they pulled up to the building that appeared to have been built in ancient times. The building was beautiful. John sighed as they exited the car, the valet hurrying to them. He narrowed his eyes, how did this kid know he was coming? She tugged John inside while a bell hop took their lone suitcase.

"This has to be a setup." he grumbled, of course it had to be since they had to call Finch on the way to this beautiful hotel to get the name of their **_supposed_** person of interest. He had seemingly forgotten to tell them what it was when he was busy shooing them out. But she didn't care, she got John in a luxurious hotel all to herself! Beds galore in here and without anyone to bother them. No Finch, no numbers, no Fusco, no Taylor; she had him all to herself! She felt an extra bounce to her step as they walked in. She gasped at the hotel. It was huge, with high cathedral style ceilings and giant crystal chandeliers, making the mood and ambiance very sophisticated but yet held a warm feel to it.

"Beautiful," she breathed taking in the rich décor of the hotel.

"Yes it is," He agreed with her. He tucked her into his side as they walked to the front desk.

"You must be Mr. John Warren," the concierge greeted them with a warm smile on the younger man's face. She decided he was a cutie, he had auburn colored hair, sparkling light green eyes, and a wide grin on his face. He had glasses on his face, but even those didn't take away from the young man's handsome features. She looked up to John, however, no man would ever be as gorgeous as he was.

"I am."

"Yes, yes, yes, we have been expecting you and your extremely beautiful fiancee." She shifted her loving gaze off John's profile to eye the young man in front of them. "Mr. French's praises of your absolute beauty have not done you justice Jocelyn Carter. You are even more beautiful then I envisioned." she smiled but felt John tug her harder towards him possessively.

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I'm Benjamin, come along Mr. Warren and soon to be Mrs. Warren, you are to stay in the Peninsula Suite." She felt John pause.

"Wait a minute, its not just a regular room?"

"Oh no sir, I'm sorry Mr. French was very adamant that his friend and employee was to stay in our best suite and that is the Peninsula Suite. I think you'll find it to your liking."

"As long as it has a bed," she commented softly. The young man grinned before sending John a distinctively male look, before leading them to an elevator.

"Your itinerary for the day has been documented." she blinked at that.

"Itinerary?" she asked as they filed into the elevator with the bellhop.

"Yes, did Mr. French not speak to you about any of this?"

"No, he did not." John sounded upset but she smiled holding onto his arm. It was safe to assume they had been set up which meant she could have him all to her itty bitty self. No number to get in the way this one night. She just hoped the same went for their wedding. She didn't want to think he needed to kneecap anyone in his tux, before their wedding...or worse during it!

"Well it's not much, we are to bring up room service around five in the evening, then you and your future wife are to retire upstairs at the Salon de Ning for a private event, which is our rooftop bar and lounge. Don't worry Ms. Carter, you won't be chilly we have an intimate interior bar as well as the terraces that have multiple hidden heaters." She nodded, this sounded nice, very nice. The elevator dinged and they exited it on the nineteenth floor. They were lead down the hall to a door at the end. He opened it with a keycard, which he promptly handed to John, and pushed the door open with the bellhop, followed by her and John. Both stopped at the entryway and stared at the suite.

"This is the suite, it looks like our new loft!" she exclaimed eyeing the warm beige colored walls, the cherry wooded floors, the elegant looking furniture in a living room.

"The suite has six luxurious rooms, including a living room, master bedroom as well as a spare bedroom, a luxurious bathroom, a dining room with an adjoining kitchen, and a study." her mouth dropped open as he listed the rooms as per a brochure would. "Mr. French wanted you and Mr. Warren, a very trusted friend, in the best suite we had available which we assured him was this. The suite is 3300 square feet, there are controls for just about everything near the bed," he paused sending her a smile before he carried on to talk about the amenities this room had to offer. She was in awe as she took in everything as she looked around the place, while John tipped the man and bellhop as they took their leave. She shrugged her jacket off, throwing it on the couch they weren't going to use much. She fixed her dress she was grateful she chose to wear this morning before sidling up to John who was dialing his cell phone, and she slid her arms under his suit blazer and jacket to wrap securely around his waist. He put the cell on speakerphone when Finch finally answered.

"There isn't any number is there?" he demanded without even saying hello to Finch.

"No, the docket is clear for now. You and Jocelyn deserve a romantic evening out." she smiled.

"So this is a way to make up for John's bumbling proposal," she snickered as his eyes snapped to her, which she smiled at.

"Bumbling. Me? You're the one that hopped on top of me!" he reminded and she just shrugged.

Finch chimed in. "Yes, when I was informed that Mr. Reese had not gone to the romantic dinner for two, I decided to send you both on a romantic evening for two whenever we had a clear docket. Which just so happens to coincide with your impending nuptials. I hope everything is to your liking, and please enjoy yourselves."

"Finch, this suite…"

"I know, its luxurious I was informed of its amenities. Again have a nice time Mr. Reese and Jocelyn. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow as we finish planning your last minute details to your wedding." she leaned her chin against his chest while he sighed as the two friends hung up.

"Hear that, John? He wishes us to have a nice time."

"Can you imagine how much this room costs?"

"More than I make probably in a month, so we need to do as he says and have a wonderful time," she said coyly with an arched brow and a smile on her lips. He returned the grin as he lowered his head capturing her lips in a light kiss.

"Oh I think I can handle that, except for the fact that we have an itinerary." He pressed more kisses against her face before leaning down towards her neck. She moaned as he swirled his wicked tongue against her pulse that was racing, loving whenever he kissed her there. "You know how much I hate following rules," he whispered against her neck.

"Can you follow my directions? Get me to the bed, now." She sighed when he leaned back, smiling at her.

"I think I can handle that." He grabbed her hand as they both casually walked to the bedroom, their clothes off in seconds and making love for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

She sighed as they walked around the terrace of the Salon de Ning. She had to agree with Benjamin even though it was cold out for New York, up here it wasn't bad at all. A little nippy but she could handle being outside for at least an hour before she would grow cool. It was breathtakingly beautiful up here. She and John had a lovely time. So far they had talked and made love all afternoon, where her body had felt deliciously loved. Her muscles felt so relaxed, she felt boneless; even her raging hormones seemed sated, at least for the moment. Their last round of lovemaking had nearly taken her to another planet, it had to have been the best sex they ever had! The room service had been flawless, the food was tender and delicious. So far it felt like they had been enclosed in a private oasis meant for them only. They had only seen a few other couples so far while they traveled on the elevator up to the rooftop bar and lounge. They had gone out onto the terrace overlooking Manhattan. The whole roof was decorated with roses and rose pedals on the floor, and there were soft pale lights hanging down from the very top of the building, giving it an even more intimate appeal.

"It's so beautiful up here, John."

"Yes it is, I just wonder what private event we are supposed to be at?" he asked as he turned to eye her. She wasn't sure herself it was quite empty up here besides a couple employees. She placed her purse down on one of the out door tabletops, with the lights low, and the moonlight glittering around them; it had to be the most romantic evening she ever had.

"Who knows," she sighed, contented just to be in his presence, she didn't need any private event. "I love you, John." He smiled lightly before wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." They pulled apart abruptly when soft violins filled the air. She turned around in his arms that then settled around her waist, his chin on her shoulder, pulling her up against him. They both eyed a quartet comprised of two men and two women playing violins, playing a soft melody. She turned around in John's arms after a few minutes of listening and watching.

"I think the private event is just the two of us, dancing and getting to spend time together."

"I can handle that." they swayed to the music, he held her left hand to his heart, while his eyes bore into hers. He paused in the middle of dancing.

"What's wrong, John?"

"Give me the ring." He motioned to her engagement ring.

"What, why?"

"Don't ask so many questions Joss, just give me the ring." She did as he asked, extremely confused but did it, handing it back to him. She felt naked without it on. He smiled as he held onto it, before he slid down to his one knee.

"What are you doing?" she smiled warmly as he looked up at her.

"You wanted a more romantic proposal so I'm giving you one."

"No, I just enjoy teasing you, the proposal was fine the way it was." She chuckled softly with a joyful heart.

"Jocelyn Carter, will you agree to marry me _again_?" he said so seriously, so solemnly, like he didn't already know the answer.

"Yes I will," she watched as he slid the ring back on her finger, making her feel whole again, and she tugged him up to his feet. She plastered her mouth to his, he took control which was fine by her. He wrapped his arms around her, their bodies still gently swaying to the music, while he made it nearly impossible to not want to forget about dancing and talking altogether, instead to go to their room for the night. She shivered lightly which he felt as he pushed back from her.

"Cold?" he whispered.

"A little." she responded and he shrugged his suit jacket off before helping her arms through the sleeves. It engulfed her making her look tiny. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began swaying to the music again. John's hands were beneath his jacket around her small of her back.

"I never thought I'd fine someone like you," he whispered in her ear. She was proud of herself for not missing a step. "I never thought I deserved someone like you."

"You're a good man,"

"No I'm not, but for you I try to be." he didn't say anything else for a few moments they just swayed to the slow music together, content to be in each other's company. She didn't remember the last time they just got to be together, without someone interrupting them. She _was_ going to kiss Finch for giving them this one night together. "I'll never understand how you can love me." his soft voice filled her ear again. He sounded thoughtful, she smiled as she looked up to gaze at him. He peered down at her intently.

"What's not to love? You're intelligent, protective, kind, funny in your own way, and are so sexy." She grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh, so Jocelyn Carter is a bit shallow, huh."

"No, I'd still love you even if you needed a bag over your head." he let out a wallop of a laugh, which she always loved, since he rarely ever let himself enjoy life. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love what's here," she dropped her left hand from around his neck to where his heart beat steadily. His eyes sobered up quickly, the smile fell from his face, and his eyes showed his emotions. "You have a loving heart, John; it was just bruised." She leaned in, kissing his chest where her hand was. "I'll protect it forever and for always." he tugged her closer to him.

"I'll protect yours just the same,"

"I know you will."

"I love you." he whispered before he captured her lips in a tender kiss before pushing back slightly.

"I know that too." She allowed her hands to slide back up into his hair, her fingers massaging where his hairline softened into a V on his neck. God, how he loved her when she did that. His head dipped down, his mouth pressed warm kisses on her neck. "Oh god, John," she moaned as they gently swayed together to the music. He was making it hard for her to enjoy this romantic evening with him, she wanted to be alone with him. He pushed back.

"I can't wait till you're my wife, you're all mine," his hot whisper filled her ear, she moaned as his body pressed into hers. She felt his erection against her belly. She was so glad that she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of this romantic evening.

"Make love to me, John." she moaned quietly so the violinists couldn't hear her. She wanted him inside her more than anything. He captured her lips with his and she melted into the kiss. The one song ended, when another began. She furrowed her brows as they kissed and he deepened it almost making her forget where she was. She sighed into his mouth, but the song the violinists were playing sounded awfully familiar, and like that she broke the kiss when she remembered. His mouth went back to her neck again, his hand dipped low grabbing her butt. "Stop, stop, stop please stop." she moaned pushing John back. "We've been had!" he looked confused and more than ready to make love to her.

"What are you talking about, we already figured out that Finch set us up, remember?" his hands cupped her tender breasts. Thank god she had her back to the violinists. She moaned in the back of her throat when his thumbs brushed her hardening, so sensitive nipples. Oh dear lord he wasn't making this easy on her.

"John, the song."

"You like it?" he asked like he wasn't torturing her body.

"It-its 'Best Thing that Ever Happened to Me'," she moaned and pushed out of her future husband's arms. "I'm going to kill Frankie!" she whirled around hurrying to where she left her purse.

"Joss I want to make love to you." he eyed the terrace making sure no one could hear him.

"I know, I know, I sooooo want that too, you have no idea, but FRANKIE!" she growled angrily as she began dialing her ex-best friend's phone number.

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember if Finch and Frankie were ever alone together, when Finch had joined us for dinner? Remember way back when you first learned I was pregnant, remember the dinner that night?"

"Yeah?" the phone continued to ring.

"Well you invited Finch, which he happily obliged. Do you recall Frankie and Finch being alone at anytime during that dinner where possibly he could have given Finch his number?"

"Not sure, I don't really remember that much, I do remember gazing at you the entire night." she wanted to throw her phone down to grab him this second. He was eyeing her like he was going to tear her clothes off at any second.

"Hello?" Frankie's voice filled her ear, making her sexual thoughts about tugging John onto the ground, having him inside her, flee.

"Frankie, what the hell!"

"How's everything, Jocelyn?"

"Don't 'how's everything, Jocelyn' me! What are you doing?"

"I just flew in with my love, Craig, to see you get married to your sex god, remember?"

"No, I mean you and Finch set John and I up! Now I want to know why you wanted to get rid of us?!"

"Oh darling, whatever do you mean?" She rolled her eyes at the innocent but definitely wicked voice of Frankie. That jerk! But she loved him too much to be truly upset.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on a plane."

"Frankie, I know when your plane was supposed to come in! It landed an hour ago." She heard talking in the background. "Whose there?"

"No one." she rolled her eyes.

"I can hear someone there."

"Oh don't you worry, its just Craig, darlin. I think your keen detective skills are getting a bit messed up, must be those pregnancy hormones."

"Frankie, what are you doing?"

"Oh you are no fun, you know that? Look, Craig, Harold, your mother, and myself are just looking to spruce up your wedding to your sex god, we needed to be able to talk just amongst ourselves so we came up with the idea of sending you two lovebirds on a romantic evening." she grabbed her chest. Her mother was in cahoots with these friends of hers!

"My mother too!"

"Yeah, she said your wedding to John was too plain and simple for her liking. She thinks you settled on your first wedding. Since Harry here is footing the bill, she wants your dream wedding."

"What do you mean 'Harry's footing the bill?'"

"Oh relax, the guy is rich! So we have been hashing out plans for you two darling, you and your sex god are gonna be happy with your announcement. I pitched for it to say 'Jocelyn Carter is getting married to her Sex God,' but I was outvoted, sorry!"

"What? What announcement?" She felt her blood pressure rising as her fears hit the roof.

"The announcement in the paper for your wedding, silly!"

"We weren't _having_ any announcement."

"Harry and I figured you two deserve a proper wedding."

"A proper wedding, I'm going to give you something proper alright a swift kick to your ass!"

"Jocelyn, you're pregnant, you need to breathe, and all this negativity isn't good for the babies. Which your mother told me you are having twins, some best friend you are not even telling me I get a Franklin AND a Franklina!"

"Can you put Harold on the phone for me?" she asked as sweet as she could. P_atience is a virtue_ she reminded herself.

"Sure thing darlin," John was watching her with quiet eyes. She held a finger to him for a moment with a pasted on smile for his benefit. When she heard Finch say hello, she allowed her smile to fade away.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Jocelyn, I just felt you both deserve a much needed celebration of your love and devotion to one another. John has suffered greatly in his life, I wish him to have a wedding he will never ever forget, same for you."

"I appreciate the thoughtfulness, Finch, I do, but we were expecting a small wedding." Well, to be truthful she had wanted a bigger wedding, but she had grown used to the idea of a small one for John.

"Oh don't worry about that; we are just inviting your friends and family. It will be a small affair."

"No, no I mean everything small. I don't want an announcement in the paper."

"Well we just handed them a check, its all paid for."

"Well, unhand them a check."

"I can't."

"Finch!" she snapped then tried to remain calm when John looked tense. "Please tell me that's all you've done."

"Well, we have already ordered and paid for a few other minor things as well."

"A few other minor things, like what?"

"I reserved ten white horses and a carriage which you, Taylor, and your mother will arrive in so you can walk down the makeshift aisle to walk down to John. John, meanwhile, will ride in on the one lone black stallion I reserved. Speaking of reservations, I reserved Central Park for your ceremony. Franklin mentioned you always dreamt of getting married outside, it's cold out but I'm already figuring out a way to keep it warm in the gazebo I specially ordered for where you and Mr. Reese will get married." she staggered until she sat down. Special made gazebo, horses, Central Park it was everything a girl could dream of and more. She couldn't help but feel giddy and like a princess. She smiled, but she looked up seeing John's tense look again, knowing he was going to flip when he realized how huge their wedding was getting. No she had to put a stop to this.

"Finch, you do realize John didn't wish for a big wedding, right? He wanted just to elope with me."

"Oh dear, its already paid for, Jocelyn, can you maybe get him to be okay with it?"

"Oh thanks a lot! Leave me up with the impossible task of making John, the burly, quiet former assassin, okay with this."

"What's going on?" he demanded, growing more concerned as he saw her fidgeting.

"Bye, Jocelyn," Finch hung up with her in a flourish and she sighed unhappily. Maybe she'd offer to give him a rubdown remembering their very first one, that might relax him enough so she could spring this on him. He had his hands on his hips, his blue eyes piercing her, and she slowly stood back up, squaring her shoulders.

"John, honey," she paused shooting him a sweet grin, batted her eyes at him, making him immediately become suspicious.

"Yes, _honey_?"

"See the thing is, well the thing is, here's the thing-" she paused not sure how she was going to tell him about it without him flipping out.

"What is it, Joss?"

"Frankie and Finch sent us here to sort of get rid of us."

"Why?"

"Because they are planning this somewhat bigger wedding than we previously wanted."

"How much bigger?"

"Guest list wise not much, maybe a person here or there, I'm not exactly sure. But remember that small little church we reserved last minute?"

"Yes, the one you liked," he pointed out, and she had liked it, but she hadn't known Finch could reserve Central Park.

"Well, its not going to held there anymore."

"Where is it going to be held?" his look was downright stormy. She pasted on a smile.

"Central Park," she whispered so quietly that not even she could hear her voice with her own ears. Her eyes cast downwards.

"I'm sorry, you mumbled and whispered that. Where?"

"Central Park." she said a little louder still looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Joss, one more time, I thought I heard you say Central Park."

"I did." she lifted her gaze from the floor to his eyes and saw them widen. "Frankie told Finch about my wish to be married outside, its in some sort of specially made gazebo thing I guess, and you will be riding in on a black horse."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, its not that bad, and you could always refuse to ride the horse."

"What happened to our plans, why are they hijacking them?"

"Because they are our overbearing friends and want the best for us."

"I can't do a big wedding."

"Yes you can, no one will know who you are, and the people there already do." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the tension in him. She wondered if maybe the big, bad, and strong John Reese was nervous in front of a crowd with all eyes on him. Did John Reese have a little stage fright? She felt bad now for getting excited over something that was causing him to be this worried, tense, and unhappy. He had just wanted to elope, now here they were going from a small intimate wedding of their choosing to this huge thing.

"Joss I just want to marry you, I just want you to be mine as legally as possible."

"And we will be."

"Their way." he pushed out of her arms. He looked upset, but it appeared like he swallowed it. "But I can see it makes you happy, you wanted a big wedding, didn't you?"

"Yes but you don't and its okay. We'll just tell them to forget it."

"No, you want this, its your dream wedding, so I'll just deal with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I love you and I'll do anything for you."

"Even suck it up, and ride a horse to get married to me?"

"Yes, even ride a horse to get married to you," he grinned a little shyly.

"Well there is one thing I want from you right now that no one can hijack from us."

"Oh?" he grinned as she picked up her purse and gently started pulling him towards the bar to get on the elevator. "Still in the mood then?"

"For you, always," she grinned back. They rushed to the elevator ignoring the violinists, the employees, everyone just to be alone together. The elevator doors slid shut, they hit the number 19 which was only two floors away. The doors slid closed, and he smiled devilishly as he pressed the red button stopping the elevator as it just barely began to move. He pressed her against the wall as his mouth captured hers, his hands going for the hemline of her stretchy dress. She chuckled in his mouth, as he pushed back. "What happened to wanting me in a comfortable position?"

"Need you now." he lowered her underwear. He flung her panties on the red carpet of the elevator before he slid his hands up her bare legs under her dress up her thighs. He kissed her belly through the fabric of her dress, his suit jacket still on her as he slowly stood his left hand touched her, making her hips surge forward for his warm touch. "Mmmm, you weren't kidding about needing me." he chuckled as he nuzzled his nose to hers. She hitched a leg around his lean hip as her hands went for his zipper.

"Less talk, more lovin'," she moaned desperately undoing the button before working his zipper down, until she could push his loosened pants and underwear down. John sprung free from his underwear, happily into her waiting hands. His moan was hot as he took her mouth with his, he pushed her hands from him and moved her dress out of his way, so he could position himself against her slick entrance. "Please John," he didn't tease her, he thrust into her banging her ass against the wall of the elevator. Her hands rested on his shoulders wishing his clothes were all off. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. Later. "I can't wait till you're my husband." she moaned as she drew her tongue against his neck, her hands rising to grasp his hair.

"I can't wait till you're my wife." he held her hips steady as he worked himself in and out of her at a quick pace. "All mine." he nipped gently at her neck as he blew apart her world. He was deliciously sliding his large, thick length into her making her delirious to everything but him. She found herself climaxing quickly, crying his name loudly, which John answered to about a minute later finding his own climax. They clung to one another, leaning heavily into the wall, and they both gave a silly grin at one another when they parted, fixing their clothes. He hit the button again, when his eyes widened, seeing her panties on the floor still. He picked them up, hiding them in his pocket just as the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple entered.

They stood together, trying not to laugh as the elderly couple kept giving them sidelong glances, knowing what happened. John's hair was rumpled, she was sure hers was as well, and his shirt was haphazardly tucked into his pants, one side sticking out. The doors opened again, they scurried off the elevator and as the doors slid shut, she burst out into a fit of giggles. He smiled warmly tugging her to his side as they made their way to their hotel room for the night. 

* * *

Author's note: Sex in the elevator is always good :D John has his huge romantic moment in chapter 5 which I have to say is by far one of my favorite chapters of the story, same with my friend Elaine, so hopefully it will be a favorite of yours too :)

The next chapter, a minor argument between Careese erupts over some 'parties' Frankie wants to throw, and baby names are explored :) Hope you guys can handle the utter fluff that is the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and or reviewing as always I appreciate it and love it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Ok, so I wasn't going to post this today...but I couldn't help myself. I'm on Careese overload, I'm working on a video right now for them with the new episode with the bumping into one another(John could have called her name but no he allowed her to plow right into him *SQUEE*), and his defensive assurance of his 'just friend' status to Shaw has me aching big time for Careese!**_ **_Just friends my $$ you want her, you know you do John Reese :D So here in my own little world they are already together, so I decided to post this on the fly :D_**

* * *

"Mmmm," she moaned, not wanting to get up as John whispered her name again with a gentle touch of his fingers.

"Joss, we need to leave, love."

"No," she mumbled out, followed by a deep rumble of laughter from him. She curled more into the soft covers, she could get used to these expensive sheets and covers. They made her feel like she was sleeping on a cloud. "Too tired," she yawned, refusing to open her eyes.

"That's because you wanted to make love over and over again."

"More like it was you last night, I have raging hormones that makes me randy, what's your excuse, John?" she teased still refusing to open her eyes.

"The love of my life has raging hormones." he supplied and she snorted with laughter, finally opening her eyes to stare up at him. He was fully dressed in his suit, peering down at her. He smelled delicious. "Come on, we have a full day ahead of us."

"Full day, what's that mean? Lets just hide away in bed, and have lots of sex." She eyed him admiringly. "Lots and lots of sex."

"Sounds like fun, but we have two appointments we are needed to be at. One is our actual wedding rehearsal, and the second one is an appointment to get acquainted with the horses that are to bring us to Central Park. Then we need to pick out flowers, food, the cake, look at the white doves-" she held her hand up for him to pause.

"Doves, what doves?"

"Finch feels after our first kiss as man and wife, we need to set free a dozen doves to signify our love, and commitment to one another."

"Isn't that what a wedding is for?"

"Yes, and I tried to argue with him, but it didn't work. He claimed it was already paid for, so why not just do it. Oh and, you'll be happy to learn that the ring bearer is Bear."

"We have a ring bearer now, and it's Bear, your dog?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, whose the flower girl, Fusco's cat?"

"Lionel has a cat? He never shares any personal information with me."

"No, I was making a point that since we didn't have a ring bearer previously I'm assuming we now have a flower girl too."

"Not sure on that one, he ordered a tux for Bear."

"A tux." she laughed. Finch was so sweet and weird at the same time. "Anything else?"

"Well he also wants us to go to some baby store with him before our rehearsals, he wants to have everything on order for us before our wedding tomorrow." he sat beside her on the edge of the bed, and she linked their fingers together.

"I still can't get over we're having twins John. TWINS, a boy and a girl." She sighed, warming up to having two little babies growing inside her more and more every second.

"I know."

"I call the boy." she grinned leaving him confused.

"What?"

"I get to name the boy, you can name our daughter."

"What name do you have in mind, please don't say Franklin."

"No, but the girl could be Franklina." John's face was priceless. She laughed happily. "I won't tell Frankie you vetoed his name. Okay, for our little over protective boy, how about Jonathan, named after you." she kissed the inside of his palm. "Jonathan Joseph, JJ for his nickname, see its perfect." she sighed happily, tugging on his hand until he lounged beside her. She pushed his suit blazer out of her way so she could snuggle into his chest better.

"You thought of this a lot didn't you?"

"I thought I was having another boy, I just didn't realize I was going to have both." she admitted. "So tell me, love it or hate it?" She leaned back to look up at him.

"I love it," he whispered leaning down to kiss her sweetly. She sighed when he pushed back.

"Okay your turn."

"What?"

"Our baby girl, what name do you like?"

"Whatever you want."

"That is not an answer." He smiled lightly. "Come on, John you have to have a name thought of."

"I don't." his answer was much too quick. He surely had been thinking of names for a while, like she had.

"Please, like I buy that. Name."

"Honestly, I figured you'd name them both."

"Uh, wasn't gonna happen. Come on John throw a name out there, any that comes to mind even if you don't want to name her it, just get the creative juices flowing."

"Joss-"

"John…do it."

"What do you want?" he said instead.

"Nu-uh the moment I say which name I was thinking you'll immediately latch onto it. Nope, I want to hear some names from you first. Even boy names Jonathan Joseph doesn't have to be it. We could change it."

"No, I love it."

"So…what name would you give to our little girl?" he was quiet for a while. "Okay, see, this is where you are supposed to throw out outrageous names to rile me up."

"I'm thinking." she looked back up at him. He was thinking so intensely about this, he was going to be a wonderful father. Joss remained silent waiting for him to say a name.

"Anything?" she asked when he remained quiet. "How about Ashley?"

"Maybe," he said quietly.

"Okay if not Ashley, how about-Julia?" he nodded his head again absently as if he wasn't truly listening to her. "How about Bob?" He nodded his head and she knew he wasn't really listening. She swatted his arm, which made him blink before looking down at her.

"What was that for?"

"I just said lets name our daughter Bob and you just nodded your head that it's a possibility. Come on spill what name are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"John, I know when you are lying to me, you have a name you just don't want to share it. Why?"

"Because what if when I hold her she doesn't feel like the name fits her?"

"That's what you're worried about, that when you hold her she won't feel like a Franklina?" she teased and he snorted. "John I have to say you are so cute." She loved the indignant look she always received whenever she said he was adorable, cute, sweet, or any variation of those words. This time was no different, he sent her a sidelong look which she hid a smile too. She prayed her babies got his blue eyes. "I hope our babies have your eyes, John." She sighed, realizing he wasn't ready to tell her the name yet.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I want them to have big, beautiful, blue eyes."

"Well I want them to look just like you, and be just like you. I want them to be loving, intelligent, passionate, funny, caring, nurturing, and beautiful inside and out as you are."

"You do realize that covers you as well." He shook his head.

"I'm not nurturing-" she sat up abruptly kissing him quiet. She wasn't in the mood to hear him list all his flaws, list all the things he thought of himself. He was a good man and that was final. She pushed out of the kiss.

"I'm gonna keep on you until you tell me what you thinking of naming our little girl."

"I know." he smiled lightly.

"I guess, we need to get going don't we?" she sighed not wanting to get up. She could just burrow in his warmth all day and night for all eternity and never get tired of it. But the real world was getting in the way.

"Yes, come on, get in your sweats, Joss." He grinned, making her scowl a bit.

"Yeah, don't remind me, you look like freaking James Bond, while I'll look like I just rolled out of bed." He climbed off the bed and she followed. She recognized his hot look as his eyes stared at her naked body. She held out a finger to him. "Down boy, we need to get going." she said, hating the idea but they had a busy day ahead of them.

"What's another half hour?" he moved so quickly towards her. She found herself being lowered back to the bed, and sighed. He was right what was another half hour?

* * *

"Thank you for _finally_ arriving Mr. Reese and Jocelyn." Finch said in a decidedly irritated voice when he said 'Mr. Reese, but 'Jocelyn' was said with tenderness and patience. "You two are over an hour late." John shrugged, he wasn't the one that had set up all these appointments.

"We got a little sidetracked," she supplied.

"Which translates into you two did the hanky panky." Frankie grinned wolfishly. He eyed her best friend and his partner without giving an answer. Craig was decidedly quieter, more shy then Franklin was. Opposites attract, he decided to himself as he eyed his beautiful fiancee. He was still awed she agreed to be his wife. He wasn't put off by the staring he received from Frankie and Craig, both men loved one another a lot, and he figured Frankie was a big flirt.

"Frankie we aren't answering that question," she sniffed with her arm still slung around his waist. "And hanky panky? What, did John and I come back to from our private oasis, the 1950s?" he chuckled as he listened to these two friends bicker.

"If it was in the 1950s, we wouldn't call it even hanky panky, it would be called whoopee." She laughed happily. "Fine, keep your delicious sex life with your sex god to yourself. I understand 'no sharing' with your friend." His brows rose high as a smile tried to slip onto his face.

"Sex god?" he looked down at her with a smug look, which she pointedly ignored. "I'm your sex god huh?"

"They call you that, not me, " she reminded him, he bent his head to hide his smile.

"Wait till I get you home, I'll show you," he whispered for her ears only. She shuddered.

"We'll see," she answered breezily. Finch was eyeing the four of them with a look like he was babysitting children.

"Come along, we have much to do today, and we are set back an entire hour because of Mr. Reese and Jocelyn arrived late for _whatever_ the reason may haven been," which clearly meant he knew why they were late, just he didn't wish to talk about it.

Finch lead them into a baby store and he blinked as they entered. It was wall to wall baby stuff. Joss slid from beside him as she, Frankie, and Craig all walked together with a push cart towards the clothing 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at newborn clothing. Finch took a cart himself and was walking towards cribs while he remained rooted to his spot near the sliding doors of the entrance. He felt out of his element in this place. The sliding doors opened as another young couple entered, he eyed the outside longingly, but resisted the urge to disappear as the doors slid closed once more.

"May I help you sir?" He snapped his head back to look away from the door when he realized someone was speaking to him. The young woman obviously worked for the baby store, noticing that he remained standing alone near the entrance, as if he needed assistance to find something.

"Uh-well-uh, no I'm-just waiting for my fiancee." He pointed to Joss who was picking and throwing more and more outfits into the cart. The young woman followed his finger before looking back at him with a slight nod and soft smile on her face. Great, now the saleswoman knew he was overwhelmed right at this moment, surely he was in for a sales pitch on items he most likely wouldn't need for the twins.

"Let me know if you need anything sir." She said instead before leaving him alone. He did need something, to see if they maybe had a new number to deal with so he could flee from this place. He quickly called Finch, not moving a muscle any further in the baby store.

"Mr. Reese?" He knew Finch was probably perplexed why he was calling rather than just walking up to him. But Finch didn't ask, he was too busy eyeballing several expensive looking cribs and moving further into the store to figure out why he didn't just come seek him out.

"Do we have a new number? I could go look into it if you want. You have Joss here, I'm not needed."

"Most definitely you are needed here, Mr. Reese. It is your twins as well, but to answer your question, Ms. Shaw and Detective Fusco are handling our newest number as of right now. They most likely won't need your help, its pretty easy of a number, a cheating husband might have a homicidal wife on his hands."

"But-" he sighed when Finch hung up on him. Joss was making her way over to him with a soft expression on her face. He glared at the young female worker that had talked with him only a few moments prior. She was standing near Craig, and Frankie with the cart that was quickly filling up with clothing with a smile on her face as she eyed him. Great the worker had told on him to Joss?!

"What are you doing just standing near the door? The nice employee said she found a skittish father to be ready to make a run for it," she said with an amused lilt to her voice.

"I'll just go sit in the car, it looks like you guys have everything under control." She shook her head, grabbing his hand, and he allowed her to tug him forward.

"It's a baby store, John; you walk into highly dangerous situations where you're outnumbered like five to one, you can handle baby stuff," she assured him. She wrapped her arms around his lone one. Finch wandered his way over to where they all stood near the clothing.

"I have found the absolute perfect cribs for your darling babies, I just need your final say. Would you like to continue looking at clothing or shall we do all the big stuff, then move onto the smaller things?"

"Lets finish the clothing since we already started, then we'll do all the big stuff, right John?" she said and he just nodded his head in agreement to whatever she said. For the next ten minutes they stood near the newborn clothing area. She held out outfits for him to say yes or no too, which he did neither saying whatever she wanted was fine. He could tell he was getting on her nerves, not really picking, which was further made worse when he assured them that the furniture did not matter to him either. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the corner of the shop. "What's the deal?"

"What?"

"You're not even participating in purchasing anything for your babies! What's wrong?" she demanded hands on her hips.

"I don't care what you pick out, the furniture, the clothing, the everything, it doesn't matter to me. I just want our babies happy and healthy that's it."

"Well, I want a little input from you, they are your babies, and it feels like you are trying to emotionally distance yourself from this. It's upsetting me."

"I'm not."

"Then please put your two cents in, because I don't want to be the only one picking and choosing. I want you to have a say too." He sighed, flickering his gaze to the side and saw some stuffed teddy bears. He moved towards them while she was yelling at him and he saw a little blue one and a little pink one. He picked one up feeling how soft it was. She moved closer towards him. "These are perfect for them." she said quietly eyeing the little matching teddy bears besides the color. "You want to get these for them?" he smiled at her, which she took as a yes. They moved towards the cart putting the mid-sized teddy bears that would probably be bigger than their twins would be when they were first born, but they could grow into them. He tried to get a little bit more into choosing things for their babies, but ultimately he left most of the choices to her.

After nearly two hours in the store they finally were leaving with all their purchases. Now he understood why Finch had arrived with a rental truck. He planned on buying and bringing back all their stuff to the new apartment, besides the few items that were on order.

"Mr. Reese, Jocelyn, we have a small window of time for lunch, then we must get a move on to make up for how long it took in the baby store, and the fact that you were over an hour late." Finch just couldn't let that go could he?

"Yeah well, after your meet and greet with your horses, then the wedding rehearsal, we have your bachelor and bachelorette parties waiting in the wings." Craig said with a grin. Both Joss and himself stared at them. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties? When was that decided?

"No." she stated.

"Jocelyn-" Frankie and Finch both began and he smiled when she continued to shake her head no at them.

"No, no no no NO Finch I don't care if its already paid for, we don't want to celebrate our last night before we are man and wife apart. Right, John?"

"What she said," he agreed. He had big plans for tonight, namely making love to her, give her a nice muscle massage, treat her like the goddess that she was, make love to her again, and lay beside her all night, waiting until she was his in every way. It was perfect, it was what they were doing tonight and he wasn't about to let these over enthusiastic friends of theirs take that from them. No matter what.

"But the parties have been paid for already we have the guest list for the parties too. Everyone has been informed of them, more importantly everyone is coming to them." Finch said gently as if trying to cajole them into it. He wasn't having any of it, he had plans damn it, plans that didn't involve a bunch of other people. He already had to deal with their huge wedding, now they were going to take the night before from him too? Not happening!

"Yeah and the strippers are on order." Frankie added.

"No one is getting any strippers since we don't want these parties." he stated clearly, hoping they would listen for once.

"We love you guys, but you're completely taking over OUR wedding," she motioned between her and John. "We aren't getting married to you guys," she paused when Frankie opened his mouth she pointed her index finger at him. "Frankie, don't you dare say you wish you were getting married to us because you would have conjugal visits with John." She snapped and his eyes twinkled with laughter but his mouth slowly slid shut. He smirked, realizing how well she knew this man. "We are getting married to each other, so how about you give us one say in one thing for our future together. You can micromanage our wedding down to the last detail all you want but this one thing, these parties, we say no to. We want to spend our last night before we are married, together and ALONE. Got it?" Her tone brooked no discussion, no back talk, he heard her reserve this tone to criminals she was interrogating. God she was so hot, he wanted to get her alone so badly.

"Got it, Jocelyn, the party pooper." Frankie was the one to pipe up while both Craig and Finch appeared to have their pep taken from them. "So what are you two going to be doing tonight? Let me guess, trying out every position in the Kama Sutra book?" Now there was a thought, he shifted his gaze to her and saw her lips twitch in response. She was equally intrigued with this new idea herself. "I get it Jocelyn, my darlin, your hormones are screaming for John's lovestick but, you both need to experience your wedding, my love bunnies. You only get married once, you two have a lifetime of dancing without your pants on." He made a face at that. Dancing with no pants, why couldn't this man just say sex?

"I don't want a bachelor party at all," he said slowly and all three men nodded their heads as if realizing he wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore.

"The only way I'll accept a bachelorette party, Frankie, is if John's the entertainment." She slid an amused glance at him, catching him by surprise.

"Fine by me." Frankie agreed immediately.

"Ditto." Craig eyed him up and he glared at both the gay men before shooting his fiancee a look.

"Your mother would be there!" he couldn't understand how he was losing control of this situation. What happened to wanting to be alone together?

"Yes she would," she gently laughed at his incredulous look. "Oh come on, a girl can dream can't she?"

"I'm not being your stripper, especially in front of your MOTHER," he stalked away from them all walking to his car.

"John, I was just joking," she called out, following him, realizing he was truly upset right now. He didn't turn around instead he entered his car without looking at her. She stared at his profile, he kept his eyes ahead but he could clearly see her in his peripheral vision. She walked around to the passenger side, sliding the door open, and enclosed them into the car. "What's wrong?"

"They hijacked our wedding, I'm trying to be okay with it, I didn't want a big wedding, but I'll do anything to make you happy. I just wanted to spend tonight with you, alone. I had plans for us tonight. I wanted to keep them secret even from Finch. I wanted it to try to be romantic for you by myself without any help from anyone, I wanted to surprise you. But if you really want that bachelorette party, fine by me, have at it. But I don't want a bachelor party, I'd much rather be alone then pretend I want to gawk at a stripper because no woman compares to you."

"I'm sorry." He shifted his gaze to her. "I didn't realize you had this big romantic night in mind for us. I'm sorry for making it into a joke, you know I want to spend my last night before we're married together too, alone." She nuzzled close to him. She pressed kisses against his cheek, his jaw, until she pulled him to look at her and kissed him on the mouth lightly. "I love you John, thank you for being such a good sport about our insane wedding."

"I love you too." He kissed her back softly.

"We'll get the rest of these rehearsals finished, spend time with our overbearing friends and family, and then we can enjoy the rest of our evening together alone."

"So I can treat you like a goddess tonight?" She smiled touching his cheek.

"Oh, so your plans tonight are to pamper me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go let them down." She slid out of the car. He decided to follow her, not about to let her have all the fun in telling their overbearing and well meaning friends NO. He wanted to be in the action himself. He climbed out of the car seeing that Finch was on the phone looking frazzled by something as they made their way over. "We have some happy news to spring on you guys." she began but by way of Finch's look he was sure they had some bad news coming their way.

"Which means good news for them and bad for us," Frankie pouted.

"Oh dear, are you sure, yes-yes find it, we need it by tomorrow!" Finch hung up the phone and was mumbling something to himself about having no good help in the world nowadays.

"What's the matter, Finch?" he just had a bad feeling about this.

"It seems Bonnie's Boutique has misplaced Jocelyn's wedding gown."

"WHAT?!" his eyes widened when her voice sounded shrill and like she was about to explode. He didn't see the big deal in this; so what?...the dress was gone, surely she could get another by tomorrow? She turned to eye him. "John, my dress is missing!"

"So?"

"So…so what am I supposed to walk down the aisle in, a paper bag?!" she demanded.

"Can't you just find a different dress?" Judging by her gaze he clearly said something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

"A different dress?! John do you have any idea how long it took me and my mother to find this perfect dress for me to wear?"

"Sex god, you have no idea about women do you?" Frankie piped up with a laugh while she was looking like she was going to shoot him if she had her gun. He looked over to Finch for help when clearly Frankie and Craig seemed to understand her anger. Finch was eyeing him with much of the same look as she was. Was it some sort of code he wasn't grasping? What was the big deal about the wedding dress? "That dress probably made you feel like Cinderella, am I right?" Frankie soothed which she nodded too.

"Please tell me Finch, it's just my wedding gown that's missing and not my mother's dress too."

"No, Ms. Hendricks assured me that your mother's is available for pickup. Oh dear, what are we going to do, they claim they'll find it for you, Jocelyn, but I think we need to prepare for the worst-that you'll have to find a new dress."

"How? Not a single wedding dress compared to that one, when I put it on I could imagine John eyeing me in it as I walked to him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I have nothing to walk down the aisle in and our wedding is less than a day away."

"Don't cry darling, your sex god will fix it." he sighed as he pulled her close to him. Finch pulled Frankie and Craig away to give them some space, as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood outside in the parking lot of the baby store while she cried. He decided it had to be her hormones that were making her this emotional over a dress because she wasn't normally overly emotional especially about a dress.

"The dress, the cake, the doves, inside or outside in a gazebo, with rose pedals draping the ground or not, none of it matters to me, Joss, except by the end of tomorrow you'll be my wife," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, you could wear a beautiful wedding gown or a drab dress in tatters, it would not matter to me one bit. Because anything you wear is beautiful. You're beautiful." He pushed back, cupping her wet cheeks. Her brown watery gaze lifted off the ground.

"John, that's so sweet."

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone or my reputation will take a hit." She smiled softly at him. "I have to keep up appearances as Mr. Badass you know." He was happy when she chuckled softly.

"Your secret is safe with me; no one has to know you are a marshmallow inside."

"I wouldn't go that far." He swiped his thumbs across the soft skin of her cheeks, clearing the droplets from her tears away.

"I would." She sniffed. He allowed her to think it since he was sure he had no way of telling her otherwise at this point. He only cared about making her happy again.

"Little JJ and our little girl are making you emotional, huh?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." She nodded, sniffing back the rest of her tears. "You know what would really cheer me up?"

"Name it."

"What name are you thinking of naming our little girl?" He sighed, shaking his ruefully.

"Nice try, Joss."

"Fine I guess I'll just settle for lunch, I can't think on an empty stomach and I'm eating for three, so I'm famished," She explained as he tucked her into his side, walking up towards their friends that were eyeing them from near Harold's rental truck. "For more than just food too," she added as her left hand slid down to pinch his butt causing him to jump a little. Luckily their friends were too busy putting stuff into the truck, and talking amongst themselves about the dress situation to see the little display of affection.

"Oh yeah?"

"Maybe we can ditch these three somewhere, so we can be alone together after lunch and before these rehearsals."

"You're devious, I'm rubbing off on you." He grinned which she shared in.

* * *

Author's note: I swear John is turning on the charm trying to be extra romantic :D Nothing compares to next chapter though...his inner Romeo escapes :P Although poor John everyone wanted to hurt him for not understand the dress situation. And thank you to Elaine for the wonderful boy name lol. Now its the girl...hers won't be revealed :D Have to have one surprise for the next story...

Thanks as always, I'm hoping you are enjoying the utter fluff fest, there's more to come still.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: WARNING...HIGH AMOUNT OF SICKENING SWEET FLUFF...**_

_**Okay sorry I just needed to that out in the open, because this chapter is utter fluff which could be because I'm partially insane(or so I've been told) so this is my attempt at giving them a home life outside of the numbers and their work.**_

* * *

"You okay?" he held the door open for her as they entered their new apartment. The spacious apartment was an open floor plan, but had separate rooms unlike his old loft. Taylor and the twins' bedrooms were on the opposite side of the apartment. Finch, had bought them a high quality baby monitoring system, that way they felt close by when really they were opposite sides of the apartment.

"Besides the fact that I do not have a wedding dress for tomorrow, we had to endure a whining Frankie, I vomited three times at the wedding rehearsal, and I ruined my heels stepping in horse poop while we were at the stables, besides ALL that, then yes." He had rushed out to get her saltines, and some water while she hugged the toilet at the hall their reception was at. Finch had rushed out to get her new shoes when her others were ruined and thrown away. She had grumbled when he carried her to the car, but she was barefoot he didn't want her to catch a cold before their wedding. However, it didn't exactly sit well with her that Finch was spending more money on her. She tried to refuse the new sneakers and socks, claiming he spent enough at the baby store. But Finch was quick to point out that first, her heels weren't matching her sweats and secondly, she wouldn't have needed new shoes if she hadn't been at the stables to get acquainted with the horses that he had insisted on arranging. She finally gave in when he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Are you feeling better?" he stroked the back of her neck. Neither of them took the moment to notice that their place was fully decorated, and all the boxes were gone and unpacked. His mind was fully on her, the fact she still seemed pale and tired.

"Yes, after I threw up everything in my stomach I feel much better." She sighed as she sat down on their couch. She laid her head in her hand while her eyes shut she rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. He sat down beside her, reaching out and promptly knocked her new sneakers and socks off for her.

"How about a nice massage?" he suggested, she moaned softly as he slid to sit on the coffee table gently massaging her right foot. He rubbed in circles on her arch of her foot.

"Did I ever tell you that you're incredible at that?"

"Once or twice," He murmured with a smile, watching as the tension seeped from her facial features. She still looked stressed, but she looked a little happier. One eye opened to peek at him.

"I know I wished for this big, glorious wedding but it's not all what it's cracked up to be. I miss our small wedding, our small intimate one that we didn't have rehearsals for or didn't have to worry about if the horse will get us there on time."

"Me too, but its already in place, Joss, as Finch has said, it's all paid for already. We are sort of stuck now."

"I know, at first I thought your idea of a small wedding stunk, but I get why now. It's overwhelming, much more so than giving birth to twins. I just want to get married to you, have it as legal as possible." Now both her eyes were open and she leaned forward kissing him sweetly. He pushed back when a thought hit him.

"I have an idea." He grinned pressing a noisy kiss on her lips. She grinned as he stood up.

"Oh god, John Reese has an idea! There is going to be a rule broken somewhere isn't there?" she demanded.

"Nope."

"Uh-huh, a plan by you without a rule being broken, without illegal activity…not possible."

"You know me so well, have I told you lately I love you?" he smiled down at her.

"Once or twice, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it," she answered with a quick wink. "Another thing a girl never tires from is her man giving her a massage, so get back to it." She wiggled her toes at him as she raised her right foot up hitting him on the thigh. "I'm getting used to this pampered stuff. I'm gonna miss it when the twins are born." She sighed rubbing her belly sweetly, but he snorted, he would believe she'd miss root canals before she missed being pampered.

"No you won't."

"You're right, I won't. You boys are so uptight with what I can and cannot do, I'm used to doing what I want. I can't change, you can't tell me what to do, so I cheat, " she stated proudly, as if he didn't already know that. He sent her a wide grin.

"I know you do."

"Oh you know? What, the machine tattles on me?"

"No, Fusco does."

"That, that backstabber! He promised me not to tell you anything that we did on the job. That rat, he's your mole isn't he?" she crossed her arms across her chest. He grinned down at her. Could she get any more beautiful? Her ire at him just made her that much more desirable to him.

"He said that you said that I'm an anally overprotective father-to-be that doesn't need to know you chase down a suspect or two. Lionel took great joy in telling me he believes you are right."

"I didn't say it exactly like that! Fusco gives everything his own flair," she said, blushing a little. "What's this plan you're talking about?" she tried to change the subject, but he felt the need to defend himself.

"I just want you safe."

She sighed. "I know, John, but I'm used to doing what I want. I'm not used to being told what I can and cannot do; it really aggravates me when you dictate to me. I know I'm pregnant and you're a first time father, and I take that into account; I try really hard not to yell at you. But a girl needs to breathe sometimes. Its stifling when you're used to doing your own thing and having everyone trying to do it for you."

"I'm sorry if I come across dictating to you," he apologized softly, his blue eyes pleading. He never wished for that to happen. He just wanted her protected, watched at all times so she and the babies were safe. "I know you go your own way, you're independent and headstrong, and very capable; that happens to be some of the reasons I fell in love with you, Joss." She stared up at him, feeling like he was buttering her up for something. But underneath everything he just said she could hear the real reason he was so protective.

"I won't disappear from your life, John. You can't get rid of me that easily." She assured him.

"Joss, every time I'm happy, I feel like its ripped away from me. You, these babies, and Taylor mean everything to me." She slowly lowered her foot down before standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know that. Which is why I allow you a little head-way right now with the pampering, the overwhelming hawk-like watch of my every move, I know it's your way of making sure I'm safe. I know what you've been through, what we've both been through, it's okay." She pressed gentle kisses against his cheeks before catching his mouth. "Just, after the twins are born, no more pampering." She nuzzled his neck.

"But-" she caught his mouth shushing him. She was seducing him with her lips, he would agree to anything she asked for and more. He broke the kiss, dragging his tongue across her neck. "No more pampering," he agreed. He stepped back before she got him to agreeing to anything she wanted and more. "Don't you want to know what my plan is?"

"You look like a little kid at Christmastime," she noted the sparkling glee in his brilliant baby blues, the giant smile on his face. "Am I your present?" she teased.

"Always, but you need to change." He flickered his gaze to her sweats. With what he had planned she would be upset if she wasn't in a different attire.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"No, tell me now so I know what to wear."

"Just pick a dress."

"I need more details, so I know which dress will fit the occasion."

"Just pick one."

"Men just don't get it." She huffed stalking away from him to their new bedroom, but paused. "Wait a minute, where's the boxes?"

"I guess Finch had someone unpack for us." She looked around the room as if finally seeing that their place was decorated, and not a box lingered. She shrugged. She disappeared into the bedroom to change, and when she came back she had chosen a burgundy short sleeved dress. It had a black belt wrapped around her midsection, the skirt part of the dress flowed. "I'm starting to have trouble wearing my clothes."

"What do you mean, you look beautiful?" He was in awe of her.

"I tried on that hot sexy red number that makes your tongue hang out like a damned slobbering dog, but it was so tight." She sighed. "I had to settle for this one that I just bought recently, it's a size bigger."

"You look amazing." He flicked some of her hair behind her ear, before pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. He sidestepped her, hurrying to find a suit blazer and a tie in their closet before he came back out. She eyed him.

"You do too." He held out her jacket for her to put on. After he got his on he held out his arm for her; she neatly placed her small hand in the crux of his elbow.

"Shall we?"

"We shall, just where to?"

"You'll see."

* * *

John was being cute. He was trying to prove he was romantic while she didn't care if he was or not. She loved him just the same. But right now there was no other way to describe him other than being adorably cute. He was being secretive, she was sure this was a spur of the moment type idea he got. He hadn't said anything about his romantic plans of going out for the night. Since their minor tiff early in the afternoon he claimed he wanted to spend the time alone with her, without anyone in their way. But here they were dressed up, going out somewhere. Just where? So she had begun guessing. Her latest guess had appalled him.

"Why in the world would I ask the mother of my twins to get dressed up in a nice dress to go to the gun range?"

"Well you do love shooting guns which you haven't done in like two days, besides none of my other guesses were right."

"That's because they were terrible."

"Hey, they weren't that bad! But if you would just tell me where we are going I wouldn't have to guess."

"Well why don't you just wait?"

"Please! If the roles were reversed I'd have to suffer through 'are we there yet' like a child," she snorted. "At least I guessed."

"True, although not very well." She shot him a look, wondering if he was purposely trying to upset her.

"John, all those guesses were good, thank you very much," she corrected him jokingly.

"But every place you chose there would be other people around; I said I wanted you to myself." Possessive tonight, wasn't he? Not that she was terribly upset by that, she actually wanted that too. Although they could have that at home preferably in bed. "We're here." He stated grinning happily. She peeked out of the windshield.

"The small church where we were originally going to get married in?" He nodded his head. He threw the car into park before cutting the engine and climbed out. She followed him slowly. The small church was quite frankly in the middle of nowhere; it was in a small town that couldn't even be picked up on the map of New York. It was about twenty minutes away from Albany. The church was extremely tiny, probably not bigger than 1200 square feet, no parking lot whatsoever, and it was obscured from the road. She watched as John pulled out his lock pick. "I thought you said NO illegal activity?"

"And we're not." He shot her a wide boyish grin meant to charm her. But she wasn't fooled.

"John, breaking and entering is still breaking and entering! Last time I checked it is still a crime!" She watched as he pushed the wooden door open, looking back at her. "No, I'm not going in there I'm not breaking any laws." He sighed and he reached down and scooped her up. "HEY PUT ME DOWN I WILL NOT BE YOUR ACCOMPLICE!" he kissed her quiet. She moaned softly, hating that her fight was fleeing the moment his lips sealed on top of hers. He flicked the light switch on before shutting the door, and placed her on her feet.

"So help me, if you get our twins arrested before they're even born…"

"Relax, we won't be here that long."

"What are we even doing here?"

"It's secluded, we're alone."

"We could have had that at home." He pushed her jacket off before he pushed off his own. He flung them on the last pew. He kissed her silent. John pulled away.

"Stay there." He said lightly before turning on his heels, walking away from her, up to the front of the altar. The aisle was small, they probably only have six pews lining both sides. The feel inside the church was inviting, warm, loving, and special. He turned to look back at her. "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." Seeing John standing up in the front at the altar was like a glimpse of their wedding tomorrow. "What are we doing here?" she repeated. Was this his way of trying to get her to change her mind over the big wedding tomorrow? She was worried about so many things tomorrow, her dress, the guests, the horses, the gazebo and numbers getting in the way. She was sure she wasn't even going to enjoy her wedding until after it was all over.

"We're going to have our wedding, just you and me, the wedding we want, small, intimate, worry free, and ours." Her heart thudded in her chest as her pulse raced. She stared at him, feeling tears welling up. He was right, this was much more romantic than any place she thought up. She didn't even mind that they had to break in to have this. "Tomorrow, at the big wedding, we can celebrate with all those we love, but tonight this one is just ours."

She stared at him as she began humming the wedding march while he joined in. John was breathtaking, she'd never seen him so relaxed, happy, and smiling. She couldn't get rid of the silly grin starting on her face as she walked up to him, not at all feeling like this wasn't their real wedding. He took her hand, their fingers linking together as they stood looking at one another.

"Do you take John Reese, a man that doesn't fully believe he's good enough for you to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hold up!" She yanked her hands free of his. She poked him hard in the belly. "Do not, I mean, do not dare stand here during our fake wedding and put yourself down! I love you no matter your past, I want you in the present and the future. Got it?!"

"Got it."

"Good." She relinked their fingers together, a smile filled her face again, and she stared into his glittering blue eyes. "Now restart," she commanded.

"Do you Jocelyn Carter take John Reese to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No!" His face fell. "I can't! You're botching this, John. Let me start. I've been married once and I watch a lot of romantic comedies," she teased as she reassured him with a sweet kiss to his cheek. She felt her smile fade away as she grew serious. "Do you, John Reese, take Jocelyn Carter to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until you are parted by death?" she said quietly. His beautiful blue eyes shone bright.

"I do." His voice was gruff, rough with his emotions. She just gently squeezed his hands. "Do you, Jocelyn Carter, take John Reese to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until you are parted by death?"

"I do," She responded, her eyes never leaving his without blinking, without reservations, and she felt him tremble. "You may kiss the bride now, John." His lips descended down onto hers without thought. She sighed, knowing it wasn't a real wedding but very real in her heart. She felt already married to him. His lips parted from hers.

"I love you so much, you'll never know."

"Yes I do know, John. I know how much because it is shared by me. Take me home," She whispered, needing to be alone with him in bed. He didn't say a word, their eyes remained on one another as they grabbed their jackets, turned the light off, and relocked the door up for the church. No one was the wiser that they had broke in to have their own small wedding.

They drove back to their apartment, she was trying to resist cuddling up to him while he drove. The moment he parked in their parking spot of their new apartment complex and cut the engine her mouth was on his. He leaned over the gearshift pressing her more into the passenger seat as his tongue invaded her mouth, his hands on her shoulders. She cupped his cheeks before they both sprung apart. They scrambled with their doors that normally took two seconds to open, but in their haste to be together they seemed to have forgotten how to unlock the door before climbing out. She heard soft laughter escaping him, which she shared in when they both sat back in their seats looking at one another. He hit the electronic lock button allowing the doors to unlock, they both climbed out of the car much slower this time. John eyed her as he rounded his car she felt kid like excitement over their fake wedding.

"Last one to the apartment is on the bottom!" She grinned and tore off running before she got the last word out.

"Cheater!" he called out and she could hear her new husband gaining on her quickly. She glared at him when John caught up easily by merely sprinting. He held the door open for her to the complex, but then the darn man took the steps two at a time and was at the apartment door before her. When she caught up he was leaning up against the door waiting for her.

"No fair."

"It's not my fault you're so slow."

"Slow?! I'm running, carrying two extra people on board!"

"If you want, you can be on top tonight, I'll hand over my prize." His eyes watched her every movement. She smiled as she sauntered up to him loving the soft look on his face.

"Oh what? You're taking pity on your poor pregnant wife? No thank you I want to be on top because I won fair and square."

"Have it your way." He nodded and she huffed as he unlocked the door before scooping her up in his arms. "I get to carry you over the threshold twice." He nuzzled her nose quickly before he walked them in.

"You knew I'd decline, didn't you?"

"Yes, you're quite competitive, Joss." Her eyes blazed with desire as he kicked the door shut before placing her on her feet. He locked the door for them while she yanked her jacket off. Her hands immediately going for his. His jackets slid to the floor and neither one bothered to pick them up.

"Oh you're one to talk," she said before she wrapped a hand around his neck to pull him down to her. His hands wrapped around her waist kissing her back hungrily. They broke apart.

"You think I'm competitive?" He asked in between gently sucking at her neck.

"Yes," she breathed, trying to ignore her ravenous need to pin him to the bed. She moaned when he brought them close and she could feel his hardness through his pants.

"Mmm, that's because I am." His tongue drew circles and other shapes against her skin. She squirmed in need.

"You're torturing me, John." she gasped as his hands cupped her breasts through the dress.

"Well, you cheated. My mom always told me cheaters never win." She clutched desperately at his shoulders. She had a few choice words for him, but he seemed to take pity on her. He scooped her up into his arms once again and carried her to their bedroom.

"Make love to me now, John." He kissed her soundly as he gently laid her on the bed and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Author's note: I swear John's inner Romeo made a break for it, he was suffocating which Joss reaped the rewards. He already had his babies assist in a break in how sweet they are baby badasses :P Speaking of Careese I learned how to make better gifs, and thank you Gretchen for convincing me to get on tumblr. Now I can share with the world my obsession...ehem...my joy of Careese.

All hell breaks loose next chapter, a dark secret is revealed(hahahaha its not really dark I just love being ominous), along with a wedding that may not go quite as Finch, Frankie, and her mother had hoped it would :D

Thank you for reading this fluff fest, it gets extra fluffy next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello,"she mumbled out into the cell phone as she laid her head against the toilet seat in her brand new apartment.

"It's your wedding day, Jocelyn! Happy Wedding Day!" Frankie exclaimed so loudly, she was sure people across the country could hear him.

"Yay," She croaked.

"What's wrong?" was the worried response.

"Hold that thought,"she mumbled, pulling the phone away as she turned her head to get sick again.

"You're still sick." She could hear John's soft voice next to her, but she couldn't even acknowledge him. She felt his loving hand rubbing circles on her back, he held back her hair as her stomach clenched again as she vomited hard. When she was finished she weakly lifted a hand to flush the toilet. She wiped at her mouth before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Oh god, Jocelyn, you're not sick again are you? Today's your wedding day." She sighed, tell that to the twins who seemed to think making her vomit was their new favorite game. She liked the other game better better, horny for their father all the time.

"I'm pregnant, the twins didn't agree with what I had to eat for breakfast this morning."

"What was it, Joss, the bacon or the eggs?" she looked up at him to his big woeful eyes. He was so attentive to her. She wished she could kiss him.

"I don't know, both maybe, scratch orange juice off the list for groceries. I can't touch that stuff till the babies are born, and maybe not ever again, it doesn't taste good coming back up."

"Does anything?" Frankie asked rhetorically and she snorted a little. "I'll call back when you aren't making gagging noises." She hung up with him gratefully.

"Mr. Reese, Jocelyn?!" she barely lifted her head off the toilet in surprise when she heard Finch's voice in the apartment. "Where are you, Taylor let me in but he's busy running around?"

"Master bathroom." John called out but never left her. He continued to gently caress her back trying his best to comfort her.

"Oh well I-uh-I'll just wait for you out here." He called in response. She heard John sigh a little.

"Joss is sick, you can come in."

"Oh dear." She heard their friend getting closer, then he appeared in the doorframe. "Jocelyn, are you alright?"

"I'll be better when the twins are done playing with my stomach. They didn't exactly like what I had to eat and they're making me pay for it now."

"Well I came by bearing good news, I found your dress, Bonnie's Boutique had shipped it to their custom tailor for you, and it got lost in the mail on its way back to Bonnie's. Your mother helped me as we searched and scoured all this morning and all is well." She smiled slightly at how triumphant Finch sounded.

"Thanks." She yawned. She was extremely tired from making love with John all night and now from vomiting much of the morning; she felt weak as a kitten. Her wedding day was a disaster so far. Her stomach churned again.

"Finch you might want to give us a few moments." Joss was grateful that John was so attentive because she didn't want to lose her cookies in front of their friend.

"Oh yes, take care of her." He murmured as he immediately left, shutting the door as she laid watching her husband.

Even though her stomach churned and she felt deathly tired she couldn't stop the small grin that slid onto her face. 'Her husband,' she liked the sound of that. He grabbed one of their plastic disposable cups they used to brush their teeth and filled it with some water. He squatted down next to her handing it to her. She lifted a little, taking the cup, swishing the gross taste out of her mouth before taking a baby sip to stop the stinging in the back of her throat.

"Feel any better?" She sat away from the toilet when her stomach did feel somewhat better, handing him the cup which he threw away.

"Yeah a little." Actually a lot. The babies seemed to take pity on her as the churning in her stomach slowly began to fade.

"If you're not feeling well we could postpone the wedding until you are feeling better."

"No, no, I want to get this wedding over with. Last night was our real one, today is just a formality." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek sweetly. "Hmmm, I want a real kiss." She pouted. He obliged happily squatting on his haunches again, caressing her lips with his. Mmmm that was much more like it. He pushed away. "You must really love me to kiss me even though I just vomited like a half dozen times this morning."

"I do." She sighed playing with his hair. He scooped her up into his arms much to her chagrin but she didn't say a word as she burrowed in his warmth, yawning softly.

Finch was pacing back and forth in their bedroom. "Is she alright, Mr. Reese?"

"I'm fine, Finch. I was puking, I didn't go deaf or mute." She huffed as she was carried to the bed. "...or legless, "she added for John as he deposited on the bed beside her wedding gown that Finch and her mother had thankfully found for her. He slid an index finger down her nose and gave the tip a slight tap with a smile before he turned to look back at Finch. Well, if they were going to treat her like she couldn't hear, speak, or walk she'll take in the nice view she was just given. She leaned back against the pillows keeping her eyes leveled on John's butt while the two friends talked. She absently rubbed her tummy with both hands, stroking much of her tiny tummy to caress both her babies. She nearly had a stroke when she was told she was having twins but now she couldn't imagine not having them. She was sort of hoping maybe there was a third baby hidden inside. The more the merrier!

A smile filled her face as she thought about John last night. In between their lovemaking he had laid near her tummy speaking in English to the babies about how much he loved them, how much he loved their mommy, and how much he loved their older brother Taylor. He told them a story that his mother used to tell him when he was a kid which had nearly made her weep since she was included in on the storytelling. John wasn't a barrel of information so when he revealed bits and pieces of his former life, the life he left behind, she felt honored.

"Mom, are you feeling any better?" She blinked, pulling her gaze away from the view and to the doorway where Taylor stood. Her kid was watching her with a smirk and she refused to blush. She was just caught red handed staring at John's butt by her teenage son. Great, she wasn't ever gonna live this down.

"Yes, Taylor, I am." She smiled.

"Good! We can't have you sick on your wedding to Mr. Badass. Oh and before I forget, Frankie and Craig are on their way over."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you, so he texted me to tell me he's coming on over." He shrugged as only a teenager could.

"Worried? Please! He just wants to get a glimpse of John without his shirt on,"she snorted.

"Hey, I'll have you know Craig and I are worried about you _**and**_ want to catch a glimpse of your sex god half naked." Her eyes widened when Frankie and Craig appeared directly behind her son in the doorframe of her bedroom. Taylor whirled around with a giant grin on his face and hugged them happily.

"Who let you two in?" she demanded.

"Hey, we have to knock?" Frankie said with a distinctly hurt gaze that cleared up immediately when he eyed John. "Craig, look!" he pointed towards the general vicinity of where John was standing talking with Finch.

"Wow." Both men breathed as they just stared at him. She shifted her own gaze over to him. He looked unashamed as he continued to speak to Finch about something. Whatever it was had him so deep in conversation he probably had no idea Frankie and Craig were eyeing his state of undress. He was wearing dark gray boxer-briefs sitting low on his hips and absolutely nothing else. His hair was poking up everywhere, he hadn't taken a shower yet. They were running late with making love in the morning, eating breakfast, and then he had been taking care of her.

He must of sensed eyes on him because he turned to look and blinked a little when he realized he was being stared at by Frankie, Craig, and her too.

"Frankie, Craig I didn't hear you two come in," he smiled at the two men.

"Oh don't mind us, sex god, just keep talking amongst yourselves. We'll just be over here staring creepily at you." She tried to hide the snort of laughter at the look on John's face. He turned to look back at Finch as Frankie walked to her bed before sitting next to her. Craig stayed back speaking to her son. "So is this where all the magic happens?" he eyed the bed while she exhaled loudly at his comment. "It's soft and yet firm."

"You're weird."

"You love me and you know it."

"That I do." She agreed grabbing his hand. He slid a look to John from his perch next to her on her bed.

"Oh god, he's so hot." He fanned himself. "You get to see him in all his naked glory, you lucky girl."

"I do."

"Practicing, huh?"

"I don't need to practice anything to get married to him,"she sighed, snuggling into the pillows once more, eyeing John as he talked again with Finch. "I just want this day over with and be his wife."

"You know, darling, I've never seen you this happy." She turned her gaze from John to turn to her best friend. The warm brown eyes danced with so much warmth and light, but no humor in them this time. He was serious, his voice was soft and happy for her. He really wanted the best for her. He might be loud, exuberant, crazy and anything else in between but he was the bestest friend a person could have. She was blessed to have him in her life. They'd been friends forever and would stay that way.

"It's because he makes me so incredibly happy, Frankie. You'll never know how much." He smiled before hugging her.

"I do, because I can see it in your face, Jocelyn." He kissed her forehead sweetly before standing up. "Hey John, can I speak with you for a few moments?" he turned to eye her best friend, seemingly shocked. He was just called by his real name by the fun loving man. Finch moved away, sensing that Frankie wanted to speak to him in private, moving over towards her while Frankie practically bounced his way to her future husband. She watched silently while the two men talked.

"He better not be hitting on him,"she huffed. Finch decided to distract her by showing her the dress which she was happy to see; it was one less thing to worry about. But her gaze kept sliding back to the pair in the corner of the bedroom. They seemed to be deep in conversation and then both men laughed. It was a genuine laugh from John, it was a deep rumble, she smiled hearing it. His laughter always sent chills up and down her spine. Her eyes caressed his relaxed face when he said something to her best friend that caused Frankie to lean his head and burst out into mighty laughter. She narrowed her eyes wondering what John could have said that was possibly THAT funny! It was John for pete's sake, Frankie never laughed at any of her jokes like that! She got a bad feeling growing in her stomach and it wasn't from the twins.

"What's going on over there?" she demanded sitting ramrod straight on the bed. Both men turned to look at her, she saw John's blue eyes sparkling with laughter, mischief, and something else.

"Nothing." He said too innocently. He only reserved his innocent tone when he was doing something mischievous or illegal.

"Uh-huh,"

"Don't feel bad, John; she's always this mistrusting, you'll get used to it," Frankie spoke up, thumping him hard on the back.

"With good reason because you are always up to something, that now includes John! So what were you two talking about?" she demanded cocking a brow before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Duh, you, what else?" Frankie snorted as if that had been a given.

"Me?" she squeaked. "What about me?" What about her was that funny? "You two were laughing, what's so funny about me?"

"Nothing bad sweetheart, we were just talking." She scrunched her face at the men standing in the corner of the room from her.

"Don't sweetheart me, John. What did you two talk about?" she grilled much like she would a suspect.

"Relax, Jocelyn. I was just telling your sex god to never hurt you." She searched his face, then John's, seeing sincerity in that moment. Frankie was just protecting her.

"John will never hurt me."

"Well now I know that too, your sex god assured me he'd do anything to make you happy. I pitched for him to dance naked for you, however he declined." Her friend pouted.

"I think that's my cue to leave before I learn way too much information about my mom and Mr. Badass." Taylor's face was red and he was grabbing his ears. "There's only so much a kid should know about his mom." She chuckled to herself as she watched her son disappear quickly. She slid her gaze back to Frankie; still not satisfied about their conversation. They had been laughing about something, and that 'something' was about her! Just what?!

"Joss, truly he didn't say anything bad." John must've sensed she was back on why they had been laughing. He was too intuitive for his own good!

"You two were laughing."

"So?"

"So…that's a dead giveaway that you two were up to something! What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." His tone was innocent once more, but the mischief in his eyes and the wicked grin on his face belied his tone. "He was just telling me about you when you were a kid." Her back stiffened. _**He did what?**_ Even her mother hadn't done that when she first met John, she glared menacingly at Frankie.

"See that, sex god? That look right there used to paralyze me in fear. It caused me to have night terrors where I'd wet the bed. Come to think of it, Jocelyn, you owe me some Batman sheets that I ruined." Finch snickered and she threw him a dark look and his laughter faded immediately. "But now, sex god, I'm used to the look of death." He waved her off. "She's as harmless as a feather."

"I'll give you harmless as a feather." She said sugary sweet to her friend before looking at John. "Now what exactly did he tell you about me?"

"He told me when you two were little you used to play dress up together."

"Yes we did,"she agreed, a little worried about the gleam in his blue eyes. Frankie's pose didn't give anything away. He was standing beside John in his preppy blue jeans and blue polo shirt. They were nearly the same height, but John slightly edged him out.

"He also told me, you had big dreams and aspirations even at the young age of five. Including whom you wanted to marry." Her eyes widened as John's mouth slid into a wide devilish grin. Her eyes snapped to the devil incarnate!

"Okay, maybe I was wrong, she's not as harmless as I once thought."

"Frankie I'm going to KILL you!" she growled as she swung her legs off the bed. She heard laughter escaping her friend as he hid behind John. "You are dead! You were never to breathe a word of that to anyone ever!" She stormed her way over to the rat hiding behind John.

"Don't let her kill me, sex god! Distract her with a kiss, sex, anything!" She heard laughter. "Try out another position of the Kama Sutra while we watch." Frankie pleaded, pushing John into her. "Oh god, my night terrors are gonna come back, Jocelyn! Take a joke, I could have told him way more embarrassing stories instead of that one."

"You told him I had a crush on Mister Rogers!"

"You had a what?" Craig and Finch seemed shocked at that revelation. She refused to blush.

"There's more?" John sounded intrigued by Frankie's assurance there were more embarrassing stories about her. She shot him a look and pointed her finger at him.

"There's NO more." His lips twitched in response, but nodded. She shifted her gaze back to Frankie.

"Oh Jocelyn, relax your sex god doesn't care if you had the hots for Mister Rogers."

"I did not have the hots for him, I, I, I just-liked the neighborhood,"she squeaked, hating the feeling of her face warming up. "You know this isn't any way to treat a pregnant lady on her wedding day!"

"Fine, I'm sorry for ousting your dark secret, Jocelyn. I just wanted to cozy up to your sex god."

"It's okay that you had a weird crush on Mister Rogers," John assured her before he slid his arms around her waist. "I don't mind being the normal one in the relationship," he teased.

"Normal one?! Please like I believe you're…" she started but he stopped her rant with his mouth. Mmmm, she slid her arms around his neck forgetting her irritation, her embarrassment, and everything as the man she loved kissed her. He broke the kiss. "You're lucky you kiss amazingly." She smiled warmly.

"Not to break this up because I enjoy watching PDAs, but darling, your wedding is growing closer." Frankie noted as he eyed his watch. "We have our manicure and pedicures to get to. Plus your mother's and your hair appointment right after that."

"Yeah I know," she sighed, as much as she dreamt of a big wedding, she enjoyed last night's that much more. She peeked, when she was sure no one was watching she turned back to John. She grabbed his butt. "To be continued,"she whispered.

"It better." She grinned as they kissed sweetly and broke apart.

"Come along, John. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Finch stated.

"Technically it's not when we're already married,"she said more to herself as she yawned.

"What are you talking about?" She blinked, looking over towards Finch, realizing he heard her.

"Nothing, we just did something last night that makes us feel already married." They shared a smile.

"What? Having animal sex doesn't mean you two are married, it just means you two are horny," Frankie grinned devilishly.

"No, we went to a church last night and married ourselves." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sounds romantic." Craig piped up holding his heart. "Why aren't you that romantic, Frank?"

"I'm romantic." She grinned at the indignant sound from her friend. "But I'm not Romeo like John here."

"Please John's as romantic as a bear."

"Hey," he said indignantly.

"But he has his moments." She added, soothing the ruffled feathers of her husband-to-be.

"We really must get going." Finch spoke up again, sounding like he was speaking to children he needed to wrangle in for the second time in two days. "Come along, John. You can shower, change, and get ready at one of my places," Which meant one of the many safe houses he owned, but he couldn't say that with Frankie and Craig here. John picked up the pair of pants and his undershirt that were on the floor where they left them when they had hurried to get in bed.

"How many places do you own, Harry?"

"Some." He answered vaguely with a smile. "Jocelyn, your mother is on her way over, my driver has just texted me he picked her up." She smiled, feeling giddy, her mother was on her way.

"Thanks, see you later, John." She blew him a kiss. He smiled at her before he exited. She shot glares at Craig and Frankie. "No one is going to tell him anymore embarrassing stories about me-got it?!"

"He can't escape you now no matter what we tell him, he's already married to you in your heart." Craig sighed with a smile on his face. "He's so dreamy."

"Hey, I can be dreamy too you know." Frankie walked up to his partner, plastering the man with a kiss. She smiled, glad that Frankie was so happy in love with Craig.

"You two are so cute." She chuckled to herself, walking to the dresser, looking for sweats to wear before her wedding. She turned when she chose a sweat shirt and jogging pants, seeing her friends holding one another. "You two can dance with no pants later, I got a wedding to get ready for!" she said turning Frankie's words onto him. He threw her a grin.

"Yes, no fun until you're married to your sex god." 

* * *

"You're gonna be a dead man if you get blood on your tux, Reese," Shaw said quietly as they sat in his car, watching their newest number. He eyed his watch.

"Carter will skin you alive if you're late." Fusco added as he sat in the backseat of the car.

"I won't get blood on the tux and I won't be late to my own wedding."

"I think it's best if you stay in the car, Reese."

"I think its best **you** stay in the car, Shaw," he answered right back. She smirked.

"Fusco you're the deciding factor, Reese-in or out of the car?"

"Lionel…"

"Oh geez, thanks crazy lady! Me choose between you and wonder boy-not happening." He eyed Fusco in the rearview mirror, he was shaking his head as if Shaw was nuts to even think this idea up. "It's like choosing the way I want to die, the firing squad or being hanged!"

His cell phone rang and he picked it up, seeing it was Joss. He glared when Shaw snickered as she exited the car clearly declaring victory. He scowled at her as she ran over to the building where their new number was meeting with drug dealers.

"Hey," he answered.

"Bad time?"

"No,"

"Well, honey…" he immediately felt his senses go on alert when she said 'honey.' She never said that other than when she wanted something.

"What's going on?"

"Why does there have to be something going on?"

"You called me 'honey.' Last time you called me 'honey' I learned our wedding was hijacked."

"There is a tiny situation."

"Situation, what situation?"

"I didn't even want to call you because I knew you'd worry, but I'm fine." He gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

"Fine, you're fine, what does that mean? What situation?" he demanded.

"I'm at the hospital."

"WHAT!"

"Breathe John, please just breathe. I'm okay, I promise."

"What happened?" he resisted the urge to snarl. "Why are you at the hospital?"

He heard Fusco's gruff 'is Carter okay?' but he didn't have time to answer him. His heart was in his throat waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

"I didn't feel right so my son, my mom, Frankie, and Craig took me to the hospital."

"What's wrong, are you alright? Is there something wrong with the babies?"

"John, calm down, I'm alright." Her voice grew soft. "My mom told me to call you, but I knew you'd worry. I shouldn't have called."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm in the process of being released. They're called Braxton Hicks contractions, I experienced them when I was pregnant with Taylor, but these were more severe. I'm okay, the babies are fine, there's not any cause for concern, John."

"Where are you?" he repeated softly but sternly. He needed to see her with his own eyes to make sure she was truly alright. She sighed.

"I'm at the Metropolitan Medical Center. But I..." he hung up on her.

"Is Carter alright?"

"I don't know, she claims she is. She said she had something called Braxton Hicks contractions, isn't that a little too early for those? She's only a little over 20 weeks."

"Whoa, breathe wonder boy, my ex-wife had those Braxton Hicks contractions too, there's nothing to them. Carter's fine."

"Get out of my car."

"What?"

"I said get out, Lionel. I need to go see her."

"How about you wait until the crazed lunatic is done shooting up the place?!" he grabbed the steering wheel so hard in his hands that his knuckles turned white before Finch's voice filtered through his ear.

"I looked up these Braxton Hicks contractions, Mr. Reese, and there is no cause for concern. Jocelyn and the babies are quite alright."

"Finch, I need to see her." He didn't care if Fusco, Finch, all the doctors in the whole world told him that she was fine. Until he saw her with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it. Shaw came out of the building walking unhurriedly towards his car while sirens filled their air. She climbed inside.

"All done, the people that were trying to kill little Xavier are all tied up, as is Xavier himself. He'll do time for drug possession, and you'll be happy to hear I shot them in the kneecaps without having to be reminded," Shaw said, quite proud of herself. She barely shut the door before he peeled away from the curb sending both her and Fusco flying backwards into their seats.

"Finch, is she still at the medical center?" he demanded.

"Yes, yes she is, although I just spoke to her on the phone and she's not very happy with you at the moment."

"What happened?" Shaw asked Fusco.

"Carter was in the hospital for Braxton Hicks contractions and wonder boy has gone loco until he sees her."

"Oh."

"I'm not going loco." He snapped.

"Aren't Braxton Hicks contractions no big deal?"

"Wow, crazy lunatic, how do you know so much about pregnancies?"

"What? I'm a woman." Fusco snorted at that. "Just because babies give me the willies doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about pregnancies." he didn't give a damn what she knew about babies or not, all he knew was he needed to see her. He pulled up to the medical center, seeing her mother, Frankie, Craig, Taylor, and her huddled together obviously waiting for them. He parked in front of them. She had her arms across her chest, her dark brown eyes blazed with fury. He climbed out of the car.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me to stay put, and then you hang up on m-" He didn't care if she was angry, he walked to her and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her to him and kissed her silent. He was surprised when Frankie didn't make a sly comment, instead he remained silent. He pulled out of the kiss to slide to his knees in front of her stomach, pressing gentle kisses against her jacket.

"Are you alright?" he whispered leaning his head against her stomach caressing it with his fingers. He felt a hand in his hair.

"Yes, I'm fine. John, as I told you before I was rudely hung up on."

"The babies?"

"They're fine as well. I told you I've experienced Braxton Hicks contractions before with Taylor but these were just a little more severe. It worried me and I wanted to make sure they babies were safe. They are."

"John." He heard her mother soft commandeering voice. He felt her tug gently on his hand. He stood up to stare into her smiling face. Shr got her beauty from this woman, she had wrinkles but they didn't detract from her beauty. Her white hair was curled and all ready for their wedding, just as Joss's were. "It's okay to be worried, sweet boy, you love my daughter and you love my grandchildren so much." her mother was almost crooning to him. "Tell her you're sorry for hanging up on her, but you were just scared and worried."

"I'm sorry." He shifted his gaze to Joss. She slid her arms around his neck when her mother moved from him.

"It's okay, we're all safe, your family is safe, baby." She pressed gentle kisses across his face. "I love you." She caught his mouth with hers. He felt the panic over the thought of losing them slowly fade away. He tightened his hold on her kissing her desperately. He broke the kiss first leaning his forehead against hers just, needing to feel her.

"As long as you two continue to love each other, respect each other, and learn to compromise you'll have a long lasting and healthy marriage," her mother said, smiling. He felt a gentle squeeze around the waist and he realized not only Joss's mother had hugged them both but so did Taylor.

"Group hug!" Frankie chimed in and both he and Craig joined the hug.

"Uh, not to break up this Kodak moment or anything but Finch is going crazy thinking we're all going to be late. We need to hurry up before I need to kneecap him," Shaw griped as she poked her head out of the car. 

* * *

"Oh goodness, you look beautiful." Joss smiled when her mother got all teary eyed as she exited her bedroom in her off white wedding gown. It was just a simple gown, but elegant. She fell in love with it the moment she'd seen it. The veil had diamonds wrapping around it, making her feel like a princess. She was wearing a necklace her son bought for her for a long ago Christmas gift. Frankie held his mouth before waving it in front of his eyes that welled up with his own tears.

"You look so happy."

"I am, Frankie." She smiled as he clutched her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married to your soulmate."

"I know."

"We have a problem." Craig appeared with her son, dressed in his tux, and both of them looked worried as he entered the apartment.

"What problem?"

"Look outside." She turned and hurried to the window.

"It's like a blizzard out there!" she stared.

"There is no way you can get married outside in this, you'll freeze, which isn't good for you or the babies."

"We need to call Harold."

"Yeah, Harry will know what to do." She hurried and grabbed her cell phone, dialing his number quickly. They had only ten minutes until they were to leave for Central Park. They had to postpone the wedding for an hour already since they were all late due to the little visit to the hospital.

"Hey Harold what's going on, how am I supposed to get married in a blizzard?"

"Oh dear, the snow is coming down really hard, and the workers that were to build the special made gazebo stopped because of it."

"Wait! So no one is building the gazebo I'm supposed to get married in? It's too cold for me to be outside in a wedding dress pregnant, without something that has some heat."

"I know, but they're refusing to build it because of the snow and cold. There is also another minor issue Jocelyn." By Finch's frantic tone it meant it wasn't minor, it meant it was huge.

"What?" she sighed.

"The preacher has fallen ill, so we don't have anyone to ordain you and Mr. Reese."

"So I don't have a place to get married and I don't have someone to marry us, so how am I supposed to marry the man I love?"

"We'll figure something out Jocelyn; you and Mr. Reese will be married, I promise." They hung up.

"First my dress went missing, then I'm sick this morning, I have to go to the hospital and postpone my own wedding, then we get a blizzard out of nowhere, and now the preacher that was supposed to marry us is ill." She blinked rapidly hating that tears were welling up in her eyes. "I just want to marry him." She sat down on her couch, digging her teeth into her lower lip to keep from crying.

"Mom, please don't cry. You'll get married to John today." Her son quickly sat down beside her, rubbing her arm.

"Baby..." She sniffled as her mother sat down beside her. Frankie and Craig sat on the coffee-table in front of her. All of them were either rubbing her arms or patting her knees in support.

"What momma?" she asked as a tear slid from her eyes and she angrily wiped at it.

"You love him, right?"

"With all my heart."

"He loves you, right?"

"Yes, with everything he has."

"This wedding wasn't what either one of you wanted. It's what we wanted for you and John because we loved that you two were so happy together. But be honest, baby, it wasn't what you wanted was it?"

"No," she agreed.

"So maybe it's fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's fate that the wedding that you and John didn't want didn't happen. You can have it the way you both wanted it before we butted in with our well-meaning intentions." Her mother dried the tears that slid from her eyes.

"How? John and I loved this small chapel off in the middle of nowhere. But it's probably already booked for some other couple."

"Why not call Harry?" Frankie said, grabbing her cell phone for her.

"You think?"

"I think there is no harm in calling him to see if he can work his magic." He handed her, her cell phone which she took gratefully. She dialed his number and he answered almost at once.

"Jocelyn, I'm still working on it for you and Mr. Reese. He's threatening the workers right now."

"Can you try to get our little chapel that we had previously?"

"I could try. Give me a few moments and I'll call you back."

"Thanks." She hung up with him. "Now we wait and see."

"Well, here's hoping he can fix it so we can get you and your sex god hitched for a second time." She smiled, praying Frankie was right. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" she demanded, hating that she didn't know. Finch had called, ecstatic that John and he had come up with a brilliant plan B. She asked what it was and he grew secretive, saying that John wanted to surprise her. She had been instructed to keep her eyes closed, and Frankie helped by putting one of his giant palms over her eyes.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She heard her mother exclaim.

"What's beautiful, where are we?"

"Oh hush, you'll learn soon enough."

"Frankie, I'm going to break your hand."

"Temper Jocelyn, you are violent when you don't get your way; does your sex god know this about you?" she grumbled to herself when she listened to the oohs and ahhs around her. They climbed out of the car. "Do you have your eyes shut Jocelyn?"

"Yes." She hissed. He slapped his palm back on her face, while someone took her hand and lead her into somewhere. More oohing and ahhing erupted around her as they entered somewhere warm. "Where are we?"

"Mom, you sound like a little kid," Taylor chuckled.

"You want a car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then no teasing your old mom here," she griped. She heard laughter but she didn't care, she was in no mood right now. This had been a tumultuous day and she just wanted to get married this instant. She heard a 'ding' and was pulled forward.

"Okay Jocelyn, you can open your eyes." Frankie stated as he pulled his hands free of her face. She looked around as she opened them immediately.

"I'm in an elevator."

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"Someplace that Mr. Badass said was beautiful and perfect for you guys to get married. Harold said that a friend of a friend could help him in acquiring it last minute."

"Again, where are we?" The elevator looked familiar with the red carpet but once you've seen one elevator, you've seen them all. The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open when it reached the very top. A smile slid onto her face as she realized that they were in Salon De Ning of The Peninsula New York. There was a preacher standing underneath white curtains pulled back and John was already standing up there with Finch beside him as best man. Fusco and Shaw along with Bear sat in the chairs. Shaw was stroking Bear behind the ears while she sucked down the champagne she was holding. There were a few open seats for Frankie, Craig, her mother, and Taylor. John stared at her. Even from the distance of him being outside and her in the interior bar she could see his emotions. It was still snowing pretty hard but John and Finch were standing with the preacher underneath the canopy with the white curtains clearly dry.

She slid her coat off her body, her eyes never leaving his. Her mother handed her a bouquet of flowers while Craig hurried to take his seat beside Fusco.

"Is this your dream wedding, baby girl?" her mother whispered as Frankie exited as her stand-in maid of honor.

"Yes." She stared at the man about to become her husband while linking arms with her mother and son. They walked outside in silence, no music played, just her steady breathing and the fast paced thumping of her racing heart sounded in her ears as she walked up to him. She paused before him and her mother and son kissed her cheeks before they sat down. "How did you do this?"

"I know the owner." Finch spoke up with a gentle smile. "This is Father Paul, he's a friend of a friend." She didn't care how they got this figured out, all she cared about was marrying this man. His warm smile wrapped around her as he quietly stared at her. The priest began speaking but she didn't exactly hear much of the words, her thoughts, her heart, her soul everything was zeroed in on the man in front of her. She blinked when she realized she was being spoken to.

"What?" She heard gentle laughter erupt from her friends and family. The priest smiled slightly.

"Repeat after me, I, Jocelyn Carter."

"I, Jocelyn Carter." She smiled softly, staring at John.

"Take you, John Warren, to be my husband."

"Take you, John Warren, to be my husband." She repeated, clutching his hand tighter in hers.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," she repeated. "Can I add something?" she asked before the priest could continue.

"Of course, this is your wedding." The elderly man smiled. She shifted her gaze back to John whom furrowed his brows.

"You changed my life the moment I met you, John. You changed it for the better. I was happy being by myself until you walked into my life. Now I know the real meaning of true love because I found that with you. You, my son, and our twins that are on their way are my life, my heart, my soul. I love you so much and I'm honored to be your wife." She watched his dazzling eyes well up with unshed tears. The subtle pressure change on her hand told her he was touched by her words. "Okay you can proceed now." She said quietly to the priest.

"John, repeat after me. I, John Warren."

"I, John Warren." His voice was so slow she knew everyone had to strain to hear him.

"Take you, Jocelyn Carter, to be my wife."

"Take you, Jocelyn Carter, to be my wife."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life,"he repeated.

"Would you like to add anything?" the priest asked. She didn't expect him to, he was too shy with his emotions to do so. When he nodded she allowed her surprise to show.

"I never felt good enough for you." When she opened her mouth to argue with him he clutched her hand tightly to get her to remain silent. "Never, I didn't believe in happy endings, or that anything good could touch my life. I didn't believe I deserved it. But you loved me anyway. And I was wrong. You showed me there is more to life than merely the bad. You showed me there is good out there too, you showed me that I can be happy, I can move forward, and I can love again. Because I love you more than life itself I will die to protect you, Taylor, and our twins. _**You are**_ my life, my heart, and my soul and I am honored to be your husband." She smiled when he used her words, she moved forward and kissed him.

"Hold on, we still have more to go, you two." The priest said with a chuckle. She heard soft laughter and she pulled away from him. The next ten minutes flew by, Finch and Frankie handed them the rings, she felt possessive as she slid the wedding band onto John's finger. It signified to everyone out in the world that he was hers and hers alone. The priest seemed to realize their need to kiss one another. His sermon went much faster and he smiled when he finally reached the end. "You are now as your hearts have always known, husband and wife! You may kiss your bride again."

He didn't need to be told twice and she didn't allow him a chance to do the kissing. She planted a kiss on his lips happily. She heard cheering, clapping, and whistling from their friends and family. But she was focused on him. They pushed from each other.

"I love you John."

"I love you more."

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. John Warren." The priest presented them and they reluctantly let go of one another to turn and smile for their friends.

"Now that our wedding is out of the way, are you ready for the twins that are on their way?" she whispered to him. He pulled her back to him for another kiss, this one boding of their future together.

"You better believe it."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the length of time between the updates, I had some bad news about someone I love so much(I needed to read this chapter but just didn't have it in me to do so I sort of buried my head in other things to keep my mind off of what's happening) now it's a waiting game, she's a strong woman dealt with so much in her life she took care of her dying daughter, had breast cancer and survived, she can survive this too! I'm hopeful!

Now onto something less depressing, this story I know its so light and fluffy but it was perfect for their wedding wasn't it.

Next story will be the birth of the twins not sure when that will be posted since I haven't even started it, it's outlined. I do have two one shots coming the sequel of sorts to Love Games, and a new oneshot that took me by storm, as well as a few other stories too. Thanks for reading, enjoying the fluff fest that was this story, and I appreciate all the kind words!


End file.
